You're The Music In Me
by Guriia
Summary: Começou com uma ideia para a festa de formatura. Como será que termina ?
1. Pensamentos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas se eu pedir com jeitinho, com certeza ele me arranja um Shikamaru!!!

_You're The Music In Me_

_Capitulo 1 - Pensamentos_

- _Eu procuro um amor  
Que ainda não encontrei  
Diferente de todos que amei_

Nos seus olhos quero descobrir  
Uma razão para viver  
E as feridas dessa vida  
Eu quero esquecer

Pode ser que eu a encontre  
Numa fila de cinema  
Numa esquina  
Ou numa mesa de bar...

Procuro um amor  
Que seja bom pra mim  
Vou procurar  
Eu vou até o fim

E eu vou tratá-la bem  
Prá que ela não tenha medo  
Quando começar a conhecer  
Os meus segredos...

Ele deixou as ultimas palavras flutuando no ar enquanto olhava para baixo. Viu o selo que o Quarto Hokage tinha colocado em sua barriga, juntamente com a Kyuubi.

- Impossivel. - murmurou ele, pegando suas coisas e saindo para enfrentar mais um dia de aula.

x

Chegava a se balançar sentada em sua carteira da escola. Precisava contar logo pra eles a ideia que tinha tido na noite anterior.

- O que foi Hinata ? - perguntou uma menina de cabelos róseos.

- É mesmo, voce nao pára quieta. Parece que foi recarregada no 220 ontem. - divertia-se a garota loira sentada a seu lado.

- Nao é nada meninas. Nada com que voces devam se preocupar. - disse a morena, tentando acalmar as amigas e a si memma. _"Quieta Hinata. O seu assunto é com os _meninos_, nao com as _meninas_."_

Quem a visse antes nao falaria que era a mesma garota. Depois de ir ao psicologo, fazer inumeras sessoes de hipnose, acupuntura e todas essas bobagens que diziam que era bom, ela teve algumas mudanças. Nao gaguejava mais, nao corava violentamente so de ter que trocar algumas palavras com pessoas do sexo oposto. Se sentia menos timida. Isso mesmo. _Menos timida, _por que nem um milagre conseguiria a fazer se sentir _mais corajosa._

Pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem pra quatro pessoas diferentes.

_" Preciso de sua ajuda. Me encontre na arvore perto do muro atras da escola na hora do intervalo._

_P.S.: Sozinho._

_H.H."_

---------------------------------

N.A. : Yoo minna

Eu sei, eu sei... Ficou curtinho essa cap. Mais é so pra dar a ideia do que ta vindo, tipo um prologo, certo ?!

Gomen, mais é a primeira fic que eu termino. Nao sejam tao crueis...! XD

Ah, outra coisa, esse botaozinho verdinho tao fof ai em baixo nao pode ser ignorado neh....! Plix, reviews sao sembre bem vindos.!

Ja nee...


	2. Problemas e Soluçoes

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas se eu pedir com jeitinho, com certeza ele me arranja um Shikamaru!!!

_You're The Music In Me_

_Capitulo 2 - Problemas e Soluçoes_

- Itai, Iruka-sensei... - dizia o loiro, enquanto passava a mao no mais novo galo em sua cabeça, fruto de uma gizada que o professor lhe dera.

- Isso é pra voce aprender a durmir na minha aula. - disse ele, virando-se e voltando a explicar a materia do quadro.

- Deixe de ser baka, Naruto. Quer virar Hokage durmindo na aula ? - perguntou o moreno sentado ao seu lado, que nem deu atençao ao seu colega quando viu uma mensagem nova em seu celular. - Nani ? O que será que a Hinata quer ?

- Quem é Hinata ? - disse o loiro em meio a um bocejo, voltando a deitar sua cabeça na mesa.

- Ela é prima do Neji.

- Hummm. - sussurou, ja entrando no trem azul de volta pra terra do elefante cor de rosa.

- Baka.

x

- Que foi Hinata ? O que é tão importante ?

- Será que dá pra voce esperar os outros chegarem, Gaara ?

- Que problematico, tem mais gente ainda ?

- Falta o Neji e o Sasuke, Shikamaru.

- Entao nao falta mais. Olha eles vindo ali. - apontou para dois garotos que vinham na direçao deles, um ligeiramente mais rapido que o outro.

Neji chegou e foi virando a prima de um lado para o outro, tentando ver se havia algo de errado com a prima.

- O inventario está completo ? - perguntou ela em meio a risadas.

- Nao brinque assim Hinata. Voce sabe que se tivesse acontecido algo com voce meu tio me matava ele mesmo.

- Deixa de ser drmatico Hyuuga. - disse o moreno de orbes onix.

- Vamos parar com a palhaçada e resolver o que quer que seja rapido. - disse o ruivo com um tom tao malefico que fez os garotos calarem quase que instantaneamente.

Hinata aproveitou a deixa e explicou todo o seu plano para os garotos.

- Mais Hinata, a gente nao toca desde a sua festa de aniversario. E isso ja faz um bom tempo.

- O Sasuke ta certo, prima.

- Mas gente, é a oportunidade perfeita. Olha só, faz um mes pra Festa de Formatura do nosso ano aqui na academia. Depois disso cada um vai para um canto. É a chance que voces tem detorem juntos pelo menos mais uma vez... - disse ela com olhos implorativos.

- Por mim tudo bem. O unico problema vai ser esse lance de guardar segredo. Aposto que a Tenten vai ser a primeira a desconfiar.

- Que problematico. - disse o Nara, pra logo depois jogar um balde de agua fria nos seus amigos recem animados. - Eu nao vou poder tocar.

- Como assim Shikamaru ?

- Nao olha pra mim com essa cara nao. Culpe a sua irma.

- O que a Temari tem a ver com isso ?

- Ela me fez prometer que eu passaria essas ferias de fim de ano com ela la em Suna, Sasuke. E eu nao posso desmarcar. Eu fiz ela passar as ultimas aqui, nada mais justo que eu vá pra la esse ano.

- Nao tem jeit..

- Nao Neji - disse interrompendo o Hyuuga. - Voces sabem como a problematica é. É muito problematico ter que escolher e eu espero que voces entendam. Mas eu escolho ela dessa vez.

- Como o amor muda as pessoas nao é ? - disse a morena sorrindo. - Mas e agora como voces vai fazer sem baixista ?

- Eu acho que eu posso dar um jeito nisso. - falou o Uchiha. - Conheço alguem que pode nos ajudar.

- Que bom. Entao vamos porque o sinal ja bateu e a gente vai se atrasar. Ah, nao se esqueçam: la em casa hoje 14:00 hs, e nao precisa levar nada.

- Como assim _nao precisa levar nada _? - disse o ruivo que nao foi ouvido, pois a garota ja estava longe demais.

x

Observava a tijela de ramen rodando dentro do microondas. Pegou-a queimando os dedos e foi pra sala. Sentou-se de frente pra tv enquanto comia, sem realmente ver o que estava passando.

Acordou com o barulho da porta e percebeu que havia cochilado depois do almoço.

- Ta aberta, dattebayo.

Sasuke entrou e se jogou no sofa ao seu lado.

- Eita preguiça boa hein. - ria da cara amassada do amigo, que denunciava a sua dormida.

- Se veio aqui só pra encher o saco pode ir embora.

- Ta estressadinho é ? Conversa comigo.

- Nada que seja da sua conta, teme.

- Nossa Naruto, assim voce magoa. - disse ele rindo ainda mais. - Eu venho aqui pra te falar que arranjei uma coisa otima pra voce fazer e voce me trata desse jeito.

- Otima é ? - disse o loiro, sendo levado pela sua curiosidade.

- Ahan. Eu sei que voce manda muito bem quando toca e por acaso eu conheço uma banda que ta precisando de um baixista.

- Fala mais sobre o assunto.

Dito isso, o Uchiha viu que ja tinha ganhado e se pos a explicar tudo ao mais curioso dos homens.

- Peraê. Eu nem sei quem é essa tal de Hinata.

- Baka, ela é prima do Neji.

- Ta, isso nao importa. Quando vai ser o primeiro ensaio ?

- Agora, vamos embora que a gente ja ta atrasado. - disse puxando o amigo pelo braço o enpurrando em direçao a janela.

------------------------------------------------

N.A.: Yoo minna,

Esse ficou um pokin maior...Eu acho.! =D

Bom galera, continuem lendo e reviews sao sempre bem vindos.!

Thans for all.!

Ja nee


	3. Encontro

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas se eu pedir com jeitinho, com certeza ele me arranja um Shikamaru!!!

_You're The Music In Me_

_Capitulo 3 - Encontro_

Todos se encontravam em frente a uma casa nao muito longe de onde Naruto morava. Era muito bonita: tinha dois andares e era pintada em tons claros. Quando entrarm nao viram ninguem, mas escutaram a voz de uma menina que vinha do andar de cima.

- Eu ja to descendo. Enquanto isso eu acho que voces vao querer dar uma olhada na primeira porta do correrdor ai de baixo.

E la foram eles fazer isso. Qual nao foi o espanto quando eles abriram a porta: a sala era um estudio de musica, com equipamento de gravaçao e tudo mais que se tem direito. Podia-se ver uma bateria, guitarras e violoes em suas astes no chao. Um baixo magnifico podia ser visto pendurado na parede, ao lado instrumento mais luxuoso de toda a sala: um piano de calda.

Naruto foi em direçao ao instrumento como se estivesse hipnotizado, mas nao o tocou. Ficou la, olhando pra ele, com medo de so com o olhar o desafinar.

Hinata chegou na porta e observou um menino de costas.

- Espero que este seja o magnifico baxista que voce arranjou. - disse ela olhando do Uchiha para o loiro.

- Hai. Este é Uzumaki Naruto.

O loiro foi tirado do seu transe ao ouvir seu nome e se virou pra saber quem o estava dizendo. Foi ai que aconteceu.

Ele se perguntava se ja havia visto uma menina tao linda em toda a sua vida. Nao nao, impossivel. Ele estava perdido em algum lugar dentro daqueles olhos perolados.

Ela lutava para tentar lembrar como respirar, era como se todo o ar tivesse sido sugado daquele lugar. Ela nao se lembrava nem de seu proprio nome, estava afogando dentro das piscinas que era os olhos dele.

- Na-naruto, certo ? - ela com muito custo consegui botar pra fora, fazendo algo que a muito nao fazia: _Gaguejar._

- Hai. Voce deve ser Hinata.

- Hai.

- Muito prazer. - disse estendendo a mao para a garota, que sem pensar se viu apertando-a.

Depois do choque inicial, eles se viram sentados em uma roda no chao descidindo quais musicas tocariam, ja que a garota disse que 10 era um numero muito bom.

Quatro horas de ensaio foram suficientes para nocautear os garotos, que foram socorridos por uma vasta mesa de cafe na cozinha da garota. Comeram como se nao houvesse amanha, desculpando-se quando a menina começou a rir deles.

- Eu acho que seria bom voces dormirem aqui hoje.

- É muito gentil de sua parte Hinata, mas voce nao acha que seria meio chato quatro marmanjos durmirem na casa de uma menina nao ?

- Relaxa, Sasuke. Antes de algum de voces pensarem em fazer algo, aposto que o Neji ja ia sair distribuindo socos a torto e a direito. - divertiu-se.

Todos riram do comentario, menos o Hyuuga, que resmungou um _muito engraçado_ bem baixinho.

x

Nao conseguia dormir. Ja estava rolando naquela cama a uns vinte minutos. Olhou o relogio, duas e treze da madrugada. Decidiu que um copo de agua iria faze-lo relaxar.

Ao descer as escadas ouviu uma melodia muito bonita acompanhada de uma voz que poderia muito bem ser confundida com a de um anjo. Chegou a porta do estudio e viu Hinata sentada ao piano, cantando. Sentou-se no chao para que ela nao o visse, nao sabendo exatamente o por que de fazer aquilo. So queria a ouvir um pouco mais.

- _Hit me like a ray of sun_

Me atingiu como um raio de sol,_  
Burning through my darkest night_

A queimar através da minha escura noite_  
You're the only one that I want _

Você é o único que eu desejo.  
_Think I'm addicted to your light_

Eu estou viciada em tua luz,  
_  
I swore I'd never fall again_

Eu jurei que não cairia(me apaixonaria) novamente,  
_But this don't even feel like falling  
_Mas eu nem me sinto como se estivesse a cair.  
_Gravity can't forget _

A gravidade não pode se esquecer_  
To pull me back to the ground again_

De me colocar no chão outra vez.

_It's like I've been awakened_

É como seu eu tivesse despertado_  
Every rule I had you breakin'_

_Cada regra que eu tive de quebrar  
The risk that I'm takin'_

É o risco que estou correndo_  
I'm never gonna shut you out  
_Nunca vou te deixar de lado

_  
Everywhere I'm looking now_

Todo lugar que eu olho agora_  
I'm surrounded by your embrace_

Sou cercada pelo seu abraço_  
Baby I can see your halo_

Baby, eu consigo ver sua auréola_  
You know you're my saving grace  
_Voce sabe que é minha graça salvadora

_You're everything I need and more_

Voce é tudo que eu preciso e mais_  
It's written all over your face_

Está escrito em todo o seu rosto_  
Baby I can feel your halo_

Baby, eu consigo ver sua auréola_  
Pray it won't fade away_  
Rezo pra que nunca desapareça

Naruto se esticou e ouviuos ossos de seu braço estralar. Quase que no mesmo instante a musica parou. Ele se levantou correndo e foi para a cozinha. De la conseguiu espiar uma hesitante Hinata, que saiu do estudio pisando na ponta dos pés e foi para o seu quarto, sempre olhando para os lados, procurando alguem.

Riu consigo mesmo da situaçao. Abriu a geladeira e pegou um pouco de agua. Sentou na mesa e começou a pensar como ele era um idiota, tinha acabado de a conhecer e ja estava fazendo coisas _problematicas_. Lembrou-se do Nara ao pensar isso, e riu de novo.

---------------------------------------------------------

N.A.: Yo Minna.. Baum d mais ?!

Entao gente, nao sou muito boa em dar nome aos cap...Muito menos as fics.

Gomen ne. XD

Bom, brigadao a todos que estao lendo e reviews, plase...?

Esee botaozinho verdinho tem de ser apertado, para a felicidade geral da naçao.! =D

Ate o proximo cap.

Ja nee


	4. Ensaios

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas se eu pedir com jeitinho, com certeza ele me arranja um Shikamaru!!!

_You're The Music In Me_

_Capitulo 4 - Ensaios_

Ainda sentado, pensou em como havia se metido nessa situaçao. So mesmo aquele teme pra convence-lo a fezer essa coisas. Lembrou da doce voz da garota e se sentiu um idiota apos pensar em porque estava se sentindo ligeiramente estranho.

- _I've just seen a face_

Eu acabei de ver um rosto,  
_I can't forget the time or place where we just met_

Eu não posso esquecer quando ou onde nós nos conhecemos  
_She's just the girl for me_

Ela é a garota para mim _  
And I want all the world to see we've met_

E eu quero queo mundo inteiro veja que nos conhecemos._  
Mmm mmmm...  
_  
_Had it been another day_

Isso foi outro dia_  
I might have looked the other way_

_Eu devo ter visto de outro modo  
and I'd have never been aware_

E eu nao tinha percebido mas é inevitavel_  
But as it is Ill dream of her tonight_

Mas eu sonharei com ela essa noite_  
Da da da da da da_

Falling, yes I am falling

Apaixonado, sim eu estou me apaixonando_  
And she keeps calling me back again  
_E ela continua me chamando de volta novamente

_  
I have never known the like of this  
_Eu nunca soube como isso funciona

_I've been alone and I have_

Eu tenho estado sozinho e eu tenho_  
Missed things and kept out of sight_

Perdido coisas e me mantido longe_  
For other girls we're never quite like this_

Por garotas que nunca foram assim_  
Mmm mmmm..._

_Falling, yes I am falling_

Apaixonado, sim eu estou apaixonado_  
And she keeps calling me back again_

E ele continua me chamando de volta novamente

Ele voltou cantarolando pro seu quarto e, como prometido, sonhou com ela aquela noite.

x

Era sabado, algo que nao impedia a Hyuuga de acordar cedo. Aproveitou que os garotos ainda estavam durmindo e foi para a cozinha fazer o cafe da manha.

Enquanto esperava a agua ferver, lembrou-se da noite anterior. Teve sonhos desconexos, onde a unica coisa que fazia sentido era um par de olhos azuis.

- _Me perco nos seus olhos_

_E mergulho sem pensar_

_Se voltarei_

- Disse alguma coisa Hinata ?

- Nao. - disse a garota assustada, observando o primo entrar na cozinha esfregando os olhos, tentando dispersar o sono.

Depois que todos estavam acordados e de barriga cheia, eles voltaram para o estudio.

Neji tocava bateria; Gaara, guitarra e viola; Naruto era o baixista, alem de ser segunda voz e Sasuke era o vocalista, que sabia tocar de tudo um pouco.

A tarde eles foram liberados, pois tinham namoradas que nao ia gostar nem um pouquinho de serem trocadas.

- Nao sei por que o Naruto tambem foi liberado, ele vai voltar pra casa pra durmir. - divertia-se o Uchiha.

- Nani ?

- Ele nao tem namorada Hinata. É o unico solteiro entre a gente.

- Serio ? - perguntou a garota, com um tom que eles nao souberam se era curiosidade ou interesse. - Ja que ele nao tem nada pra fazer mesmo, ele pode ficar aqui, se quiser.

- Por mim, tudo bem.

- Fica ai trabalhando enquanto a gente da umas voltas Uzumaki. - disse o ruivo ja tirando o celular do bolso e ligando pra Ino.

x

- Eu acho que voce devia dar uma passadinha na sua casa, nao ?

_" Ela não me quer aqui ?? " _- Na minha casa ?

- Hai, Naruto. Voce precisa de roupas novas, se vai passar o fim de semana aqui. _" Ele e eu aqui como amigos. É isso que nós somos, amigos ?"_

- Claro. Entao eu acho que eu ja vou indo. - disse ele, levantando do sofa onde eles estavam tentando manter um dialogo.

- Eu vou com voce. - disse, se levantando tambem.

- Nani ? - _"Hinata na minha casa ?? Nao nao."_

- Voce nao quer companhia ? - _" Por favor, por favor.."_

- O problema nao é esse... - falou o loiro olhando pra baixo, meio envergonhado. - É que eu nao tenho uma casa assim como a sua e...

- Deixa de ser baka, Naruto. Nunca liguei pra essas coisas. Se nao fosse pelo meu pai, eu ja teria me mudado daqui para um lugar bem menor. Se possivel um apartamento. É muito ruim ficar nessa casa enorme sozinha...

O loiro sorriu um sorriso que fez o coraçao de Hinata falhar uma batida, só pra depois bater desesperadamente. Ela ficou com medo que ele pudesse escutar e uma coisa que nao acontecia a muito tempo, aconteceu: ela corou.

Ele fechou a distancia entre os dois, colocando uma das maos na testa da garota, preocupaçao dominando seu rosto.

- Hinata, voce está bem ? Voce está tao vermelha... Está com febre ?

- N-não é nada Na-naruto. Nao precisa se pr-preocupar. - disse ela ainda mais vermelha quando o garoto tentava, inutilmente, checar sua temperatua. - Vamos entao ?

- Hai.

No caminho eles conversaram sobre tudo, desde cores favoritas até amores perdidos. Hinata nao acreditou quando Naruto lhe disse que só havia gostado de uma garota na vida, mas que isso ja era passado.

Ela pode ver o desconforto que ele tentava esconder quando chegaram a portaria de seu predio. Subiram as escadas calados.

- Bem, nao é la essas coisas... - disse ele, de olhos baixos ao abrir a porta para a garota entrar.

Hinata percebeu que o lugar era o pequeno, mas nao bagunçado. Faltava, sim, um toque feminino no lugar, algo que ela nao podia reclamar, ja que ele morava sozinho.

- Bom, fique a vontade. Eu vou tomar um banho de uma vez e arrumar algumas roupas, ai depois a gente pode ir.

- Hai. Fique a vontade, a casa é sua.

Os dois riram do comentario da garota, so pra depois corarem um pouco quando reparam que estavam se olhando com mais intencidade que o normal.

----------------------------------------------

N.A.: Yo minna,

Continuo nao sabendo dar nomes aos caps. Mas a vida continua e eu tenho que posta-los msm assim, nao é?! =P

Bom, plix, mandam reviews e continuem lendo okay?!

Thanks e vamos ao proximo cap.!

Ja nee


	5. Fim de Semana

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas se eu pedir com jeitinho, com certeza ele me arranja um Shikamaru!!!

_You're The Music In Me_

_Capitulo 5 - Fim de Semana_

Ouvia o barulho do choveiro enquanto preparava um chá na cozinha. Reparou que havia muitos potes de ramen na geladeira. Colocou duas xicaras que havia separado no balcao. Nao reparou que o chuveiro havia sido desligado, estava muito distraida enquanto cantava.

- _Dear Prudence, want come out to play ?_

Querida Prudence, nao quer vir aqui fora brincar ?

_Dear Prudence, great the grand new day_

Querida Prudence, festeje o novo dia

_The sun its up, the sky is blue_

O sol está no alto, o ceu está azul

_Its beautiful, so is you_

Está lindo, assim como voce

_Dear Prudence, want come out to play ?_

Querida Prudence, nao quer vir aqui fora brincar ?

Levou um susto quando ouviu uma voz atras de si

- _Dear Prudence, open up your eyes_

Querida Prudence, abra os seus olhos

Voce canta muito bem, sabia Hinata ?

- _Dear Prudence, se the sunny skies_

Querida Prudence, veja os ceus ensolarados

Obrigada, voce tambem Naruto-kun. Eu fiz um chá enquanto voce arrumava suas coisas.

- Arigato. Voce é uma menina muito gentil. Tenho inveja do sortudo que ganhar seu coraçao. _" Por que eu disse isso ? "_

_" Por que ele disse isso ? Será que nao é obvio que ele ganhou meu coraçao desde o primeiro momento que olhou pra mim ?" - _Voce tambem é muito gentil, mas vamos beber logo, senao vai ficar muito tarde para irmos embora...

E assim a conversa foi encerrada.

x

Acordou 8:30 da manha. E achou isso muito estranho.

- Nossa, tao cedo e eu ja de pé ? O que que está acontecendo comigo ? Hoje é domingo, oras.

Desceu as escadas, com os olhos um pouco irritados por causa da luminosidade. Mas quando chegou na porta da cozinha parou. Nao se moveu nem mais um centimetro e tambem cuidou que nao fizesse barulho algum.

Hinata estava dançando e cantando de costas para a porta, enquanto esperava a agua ferver para fazer um café. Estava usando um top estilo nadador e o short do pijama. Usava fones de ouvido que se ligavam em um mp4 que localizava-se em seu braço preso em um suporte.

- _Como a vista é linda da roda gigante é_

_Tao grande_

_Acho que ela viajou que eu era um picole_

_Me lambe_

Ela se virou e ao ver Naruto encostado no batente da porta tomou um susto tao grande que caiu pra tras, bateu a cabeça no chao e desmaiou.

x

Sentia uma mao segurando a sua e uma dor de cabela muito forte. Tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida por outra mao, que segurou seu ombro e a deitou de volta na cama.

- Acho que nao devia se levantar agora.

- O que aconteceu ?

- Voce estava fazendo uma performance - _como eu posso dizer ?_ - bastante interessante na cozinha e eu nao poderia te imterromper. - sua cabeça ainda doia, entao ela nao reparou que ele estava tentando segurar o riso. - Dai voce me viu e se assustou, caiu e bateu a cabeça.

- Gomen, Naruto-kun. - disse envergonhada.

- Porque voce esta me pedindo desculpas ? Voce está na sua casa. E antes que voce faça mais alguma besteira, eu acho melhor voce comer alguma coisa.

Mais uma vez ela tentou se levantar e mais uma vez foi inutil. Antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, uma bandeja de café da manha foi posta a sua frente. Junto ao cafe estava uma flor e um bilhete: _" Saia dessa cama o mais rapido possivel e pare de ouvir _Raimundos _". _Antes que pussede agradecer ouvi a porta se fechando, só ai reparou que estava sozinha.

---------------------------------------------------

N.A.: Yo Minna,

Espero que estejam gostando...!

Inspiraçao aqui so serve mesmo pra escrever, titulos estao totalmete fora de cogitaçao.!

;D

Bom, o show tem que continuar, entao...ao proximo cap.!

Ah, nao esqueçam dos reviews.! E obrigado por lerem...! =D

Ja nee


	6. Duets

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas se eu pedir com jeitinho, com certeza ele me arranja um Shikamaru!!!

_You're The Music In Me_

_Capitulo 6 - Duets_

Depois de tomar seu café e trocar de roupa, desceu as escadas e viu Naruto munido de papel e caneta. Sentou-se ao seu lado e perguntou o que ele estava fazendo.

- Escrevendo uma letra. Coisa que eu nao faço a muito tempo. Acho que estou enferrujado.

- Posso ler ?

- Claro.

- Nossa Naruto, é muito bonita. Vamos - disse puxando o garoto para o estudio - voce tem que toca-la.

Ele se sentou na frente do piano, ja tinha a melodia prontinha na cabeça. Alem do mais, o que ele nao faria pra a ver animada daquele jeito. Ela parecia uma criança admirando um brinquedo novo. _" Concentre-se " _ordenou a si mesmo e começou a tocar.

-_ I've got you_

Eu tenho voce_  
But somehow, you don't got me_

Mas de alguma forma, voce nao me tem_  
You let me go_

Voce me deixar ir_  
But I just can't set you free  
_Mas eu nao posso te libertar

_  
These words from the eyes of the one that I love  
_Essas palavras atraves dos olhos da que eu amo

_I'm sorry it hurts_

Sinto muito isso doi_  
I don't mean to burn  
_Eu nao pretendo deixar queimar

_Your eyes, they speak to me like this:  
_Seus olhos, eles falam comigo assim:

_"I'm hurting inside, oh and my heart weeps"_

"Eu estou machucada por dentro, oh e o meu coraçao chora"_  
Oh darlin', I'm sorry_

Oh querida, me desculpe_  
But I know you're getting tired of that phrase  
_Mas eu sei que voce esta cansada dessa frase

_But it's the end of this phase  
_Mas é o fim dessa frase

Mais uma palavra pra dizer

One more word to say

_One more night just looking in your face  
_Mais uma noite olhando pro seu rosto

_Don't you see, my pain is your own  
_Voce nao ve, minha dor é a sua

_'Cause you're so gone_

Por que voce esta tao ausente_  
Won't you be my lady?  
_Voce nao quer ser minha dama ?_  
Won't you be my lady?  
_Voce nao quer ser minha dama ?_  
_

_Say what you want  
_Diga o que você quiser

_But you know we belong  
_Mas você sabe que nós nos pertencemos  
_Whether you want to or not  
_Quer você queira ou não

_Lonely's getting old  
_Solidão está ficando velha

_I need you to hold  
_Eu preciso de você pra abraçar  
_Let's start it all over again  
_Vamos começar tudo de novo  
_Again...  
_De novo...

_One more word to say  
_Mais uma palavra pra dizer  
_One more night just looking in your face  
_Mais uma noite olhando pro seu rosto  
_And oh, don't you see, my pain is your own  
_Você não vê, minha dor é a sua  
_'Cause you're so gone  
_Porque você está tão ausente  
_Won't you be my lady?  
_Você não quer ser minha dama?

_Won't you be my lady?_

Você não quer ser minha dama?

_  
_- Nossa, como ficou linda essa musica. Voce devia fazer isso mais vezes.

- Fazer o que ?

- Compor.

- Huumm... Voce tambem poderia fazer isso, é so questao de pratica.

- Bom, acho que voce poderia me ensinar.

- Voce quer escrever uma musica comigo ?

- Seria otimo. Ali tem papel e caneta, por que a gente nao tenta escrever alguma coisa agora.

- So se voce cantar.

- Dueto, combinado ?

- Isso vai ser muito divertido.

x

Tarde da noite...

- Kami-sama que nos ajude.

- Deixa de ser dramatico, Naruto-kun. Vou soltar batida aqui. Naruto, seus fones estao ao contrario.

- Gomen Hinata-chan. É muita tecnologia pra uma casa só.

- Baka. _" Hinata-chan ????". _Posso soltar ?

- Pode, mas vem correndo senao perde o começo da musica.

- Certo. 1, 2, 3...

- [ N ] _Baby let's cruise, _[ H ] _away from here_

Baby vamos viajar, pra longe daqui  
[ N ] _Don't be confused, _[ H ] _the way is clear_

Nao se confunda, o caminho está limpo_  
_[ N & H ] _And if you want it you got it forever_

E se voce quiser, voce terá pra sempre_  
This is not a one night stand, baby  
_Nao é pra ser so uma noite, baby_  
Yeah, so let the music take your mind_

Entao deixe a musica controlar sua mente_  
Just release and you will find_

Apenas relaxe e voce descobrirá

_  
You're gonna fly away  
_Você vai voar para longe  
_Glad you're goin' my way  
_Fico feliz que você esteja no meu caminho  
_I love it when we're cruising together  
_Adoro enquanto estamos viajando juntos  
_The music is played for love,  
_A musica é tocada para o amor  
_Cruising is made for love  
_Viajar é feito para amor  
_I love it when we're cruising together  
_Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos.  
_  
_[ N ] _Baby tonight _[ H ] _belongs to us_

Baby, a noite hoje pertence a nós  
[ N ] _Everything's right, _[ H ] _do what you must  
_Tudo esta certo faça o que tiver que fazer  
[ N & H ]_And inch by inch we get closer and closer  
_E polegada a polegada, ficamos mais e mais perto  
_To every little part of each other _[ H ]_ooh baby_,_ yeah  
_Um do outro.  
_  
_[ N ] _So _

Então...

[ N & H ]_Let the music take your mind  
_Deixe a musica controlar sua mente

_Just release and you will find_

Apenas relaxe e descobrirá

_  
You're gonna fly away  
_Você vai voar para longe  
_Glad you're going my way  
_Fico feliz que você esteja no meu caminho  
_I love it when we're cruising together  
_Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos.  
_The music is played for love,_

Musica é feita pro amor_  
Cruising is made for love  
_Viajar é feito para amor  
_I love it when we're cruising together_

Fico feliz que você esteja no meu caminho  
_  
_[ H ]_Cruise with me baby  
_Viaje comigo baby.  
_Uhhhh  
Uhhhh  
Ooooh_

_  
_[ N & H ]_Ow_ _Baby let's cruise  
_Ow Baby, vamos viajar

[ H ]_Let's flow, let's glide  
_Vamos flutuar e deslizar

[ N & H ]_Ooooh let's open up, _[ H ] _and go inside  
_Vamos ficar abertos e ir fundo

[ N & H ]_ And if you want it you got it forever_

E se quiser, você terá pra sempre_  
I could just stay here beside you and love you baby  
_Eu poderia só ficar aqui ao seu lado te amando, baby

_  
_[ N& H ]_Let the music, _[ H ] _take your mind_

Deixa a musica controlar sua mente_  
_[ N & H ]_Just release and _[N]_ you will find_

Apenas relaxe e descobrirá.

_  
_[ N & H ]_You're gonna fly away_

Você vai voar para longe_  
I'm glad you're going my way_

Fico feliz que você esteja no meu caminho_  
I love it, when we're cruising together_

Adoro enquanto estamos viajando juntos_  
The music is played for love,_

A musica é tocada para o amor_  
Cruising is made for love_

Viajar é feito para amor_  
I love it, when we're cruising together_

Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos.

_  
You're gonna fly away_

Você vai voar para longe_  
Glad you're going my way_

Fico feliz que você esteja no meu caminho_  
I love it when we're cruising together _

Adoro enquanto estamos viajando juntos_  
The music is played for love_

A musica é tocada para o amor  
_Cruising is made for love_

Viajar é feito para o amor  
_I love it, when I love it, I love it, I love it  
_Adoro, quando adoro, adoro ow  
_Ooooh_

_  
Cruising me, Baby  
_Viaje comigo Baby  
_I love it, when we're cruising together_

Adoro quando estamos viajando juntos

- Hum, ate que nao ficou tao ruim assim, nao? - disse o loiro enquanto arrumava o jantar.

- Nossa, como voce é chato menino... - falou a Hyuuga em meio a risadas, sentada em uma mesa a sua frente.

- Acho que está pronto isso aqui...

- _Isso aqui _? Por Kami-sama, o que voce esta fazendo ???

- Ramen !!! - disse enquanto colocava as tigelas cheias de ramen de churrasco na mesa.

- Até que nao ta com uma cara tao ruim assim...

- Ow, é assim que voce me agradece, é ?

- Naruto-kun, o ramen ficou pronto em 3 minutos, voce so teve que esperar ferver...- disse a garota, dando um meio sorriso que fez o coraçao de Naruto falhar por um milesimo de segundo. - mesmo assim, arigato.!

- Nao tem de que. Mas nao se acustuma... - respondeu rindo. - Bom, vamos comer ?

- Hai.

Eles comeram, riram, brincaram. So nao chegaram ao ponto de jogarem comida um no outro por que seria um desperdicio. Depois de estarem com a barriga cheia, cada um deitou em um sofa na sala e conversaram ate altas horas.

- Naruto-kun, acho melhor a gente se deitar. Amanha é segunda, a gente tem aula.

- Voce tem razao. Boa noite, Hinata. - disse e foi ao sofa onde a menina ainda estava deitada e lhe deu um beijo na testa, subindo as escadas para o seu quarto logo depois.

Ela nao se moveu por uns bons minutos. Aos poucos olhou seu corpo, verificando se nao se encontrava carbonizada. Sentia que tinha entrado em combustao instantanea apos o beijo que o garoto lhe dera. Respondeu um sussurado _Boa noite, Naruto-kun_ tarde demais. Resolveu levantar e ir para a cama. Se descobrisse que estava sonhando, preferiria fazer isso em seu quarto.

--------------------------------------------

N.A.: Yo,

Bom galerinha, so algumas explicaçoes - uma so, pra falar a verdade:

Eu vo colocar o nome de todas as musicas que eu usei no ultimo cap, ok?!

Ai se alguem quiser ver como eu imaginei eles cantando, é so baixar ou jogar no youtube...

Obrigado a todo mundo que ta lendo e REVIEWS, please ?! =P

Ja nee


	7. Olhares Alheios

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas se eu pedir com jeitinho, com certeza ele me arranja um Shikamaru!!!

_You're The Music In Me_

_Capitulo 7 - Olhares Alheios_

Acordou com o celular apitando em sua cabeça. So nao o jogou na parede por que seria muito chato ter de comprar outro. Desceu as escadas achando a casa muito silenciosa. Concluiu que o menino ainda devia estar dormindo e ja pensava em como iria fazer para acorda-lo. Lembrou-se do dia anterior, quando ele durmiu apos o almoço com a cabeça na mesa e sorriu com o pensamento.

Pra sua surpresa, ao chegar na cozinha viu uma maravilhosa mesa de cafe, mas ninguem por perto. Resolveu que pensaria melhor de estomago cheio. Notou que ao lado de seu prato havia uma rosa e um bilhete.

- _" Bom dia, raio de sol. Desculpe nao estar ai para tomar com voce. Sabado quando fomos buscar algumas roupas no meu ape, eu deixei o material escolar la, por isso tive de acordar mais cedo e ir pra casa. Ah, me desculpe tambem por nao te agradecer pelo otimo final de semana, entao achei que se preparasse um bom cafe da manha voce diminuiria um pouquinho a minha culpa._

_É isso ai, nos vemos na escola._

_U.N. "_

x

Tamborilava os dedos na mesa enquanto Shizune explicava alguma coisa sobre os pontos de chakra, ou algo assim. _" Será que ela ta chateada comigo ? Nao nao, que isso. Mas eu devia ter ficado la..." _pensava ele, enquanto o colega ao seu lado nao achava estranho ele estar tao alienado ao mundo em sua volta. Isso era _tipico Naruto_.

Checava o relogio de 5 em 5 minutos. Nao aguentava mais ficar dentro de sala. So nao saia de la por que a voz de Kakashi a acalmava. Uma voz que inspirava total tranquilidade.

- Hinata, acorda!

- Ahn ? Ah, oi Sakura-chan...

- O que ta acontecendo menina, parece que ta no mundo da lua.

- Gomen Sakura-chan, so estava pensando no futuro. Tudo vai acabar tao rapido... - disse a garota, inventando qualquer desculpa para a sua alienaçao.

- É mesmo, nao é Hina. Logo agora que eu e o Sasuke nos acertamos, parece que o ano chegou no fim em um puloe agor... - desligou a voz da garota de sua mente, agradecendo Kami-sama que ela engoliu a historia, voltando seus pensamentos a um certo garoto loiro de olhos azuis.

x

Quando o sinal bateu ela quase pulou da carteira de susto. Estava tao preocupada com o tempo que nem viu ele passar. Queria arrumar suas coisa para sair de sala o mais rapido possivel e quase jogou tudo no chao com a correria. Saiu de sala quase correndo, passando por umm menino que estava encostado na parede do lado de fora de sua sala. Este, por sua vez, riu com a desatençao da garota.

Parou a uns 10 passos dele, que ainda continuava imovel. Se virou e andou ate onde ele estava, com um sorriso iluminado todo o seu rosto.

- Ohayo, Hina. Posso saber onde ai com tanta pressa ? - disse, mostrando o sorriso que ela mais amava.

- Ohayo Naruto-kun. Eu ?? A lugar nenhum... - falou coçando a nuca e tentando disfarçar um fraco rubror em suas bochechas.

- Bom, ja que nao vai a lugar nenhum, voce pode passar o intervalo comigo. - disse, puxando a garora pela mao e a levando para o refeitorio.

Esse ato nao passou despercebido pelos amigos dos dois.

_" Por que a Hinata ta almoçando com aquele amigo do Sasuke ?" _[Curiosa Sakura]

_" O que o baka do Naruto ta fazendo com a Hinata-sama ?" _[Preocupado Neji]

_" Vai Hinata! " _[Maliciosa Ino]

_" Que problematico. Olha como a Neji ta olhando pro Naruto. Vai matar ele, ou pelo menos arrancar um braço." _[Entediado Shikamaru]

Alheios aos comentarios silenciosos dos outros, eles almoçaram juntos e aquele foi so o primeiro dia de muitos.

Depois de ouvir uma ameaça de morte de Neji e explica-lo umas 5 vezes, ate que ele resolveu entender, de que ele e Hinata eram so amigos, Naruto se sentia cada vez mais ligado a Hyuuga. _"Isso nao é bom"_ pensava ele. Logo eles estariam intimos o bastante e quando isso acontecesse, mais dia ou menos dia ela iria saber de seu segredo, e ele nao estava nada contente com o reaçao que a garota iria ter.

Uma sexta-feira - tres semanas depois que se conheceram - os dois estavam na casa do loiro resolvendo alguns problemas de estatistica que Hinata percebeu que o garoto ja nao mexia com seu lapis a um certo tempo, e estava olhando um ponto _muito_ interessante em seu caderno.

- É melhor pra fora do que pra dentro. - disse, tentando chamar a atençao do garoto.

- Ahn ??

- O que ta acontecendo em Naruto ? Voce so fica viajando - mais do que o normal - e parece que ta angustiado com alguma coisa... - disse olhando-o nos olhos, algo que nao gostava de fazer com muita frequencia, pois tinha medo de se perder por ali.

- Nao é nada, Hinata. Nao precisa se preocupar...

- Logico que preciso me preocupar. Eu sou sua amiga poxa, voce sabe que pode contar comigo.

Ele sabia sim que podia contar _com_ ela, so nao sabia se devia contar _a_ ela. Viu ele entortar o canto da boca enquanto pensava, mas resolveu nao presioná-lo, sabia que ele contaria quando precisasse.

- Sabe de uma coisa Naruto-kun ? - disse com um esboço de sorriso no canto dos labios, algo que nao passou despercebido pelo loiro. - Hoje é sexta-feira e a gente ta aqui _estudando_. Nós vamos sair !

- Nani ?

- Eu vou pra casa tomar um banho e me arrumar, - disse ja de pé perto da porta. - esteja bem bonito quando eu voltar. - e saiu.

Sabia que as vezes dava a louca nela, mas estava mesmo precisando relaxar. Resolveu se levantar e ir tomar um banho. Nada melhor pra começar a relaxar do que um bom banho quente.

--------------------------------------------------

N.A.: Yoo Minna,

Bom, ta ai mais um cap quentinho pra vcs...

Please, deixem reviews. Como vou saber se vcs estao lendo e o mais importante: se estao gostando...?

Bom, como boa autora que sou, meu dever é postar novos caps.

Entao, la vou eu...!!!

Ja Nee


	8. Dance, Dance

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas se eu pedir com jeitinho, com certeza ele me arranja um Shikamaru!!!

_You're The Music In Me_

_Capitulo 8 - Dance, Dance_

Maldita hora que teve aquela ideia. Suas roupas estavam todas em cima da cama e ela quase chorava olhando a enorme pilha, enquanto pensava que nao tinha _nada_ pra vestir. Decidiu que iria fazer com o Naruto a mesma coisa que ela fazia quando precisava tirar todos os pensamentos da cabeça e deu um sorrisinho maroto.

Pegou seu par de tenis branco preferido depois de ter vestido uma regata bem justa vermelha, que era cortada um palmo acima do umbigo; uma calça jeans larga, que caia um pouco e deixava à mostra a barra da sua calcinha, da mesma cor da blusa e uma bandana branca com escritos em preto que se encontrava debaixo de um bone preto meio de lado.

Se olhou no espelho e concluiu que hoje a noite nao ia ter pra mais ninguem. Trancou a porta atras de si e foi andando pela rua, ouvindo o hip-hop que tocava no sey mp4.

Ja que nao sabia aonde iria, resolveu vestir qualquer coisa mesmo. Usava uma camiseta preta onde por cima ia um agasalho aberto em amarelo e laranja; um jenas folgado que mostrava sua cueca box preta e um par de tenis vermelhos.

- U-A-U... - foi a unica coisa que ele consegui botar pra fora quando a garota entrou em seu apartamento.

- Acho que devo encarar isso como um elogio. - disse brincalhona, tentando esconder o fato de estar encabulado. - Voce tambem nao está nada mal, mas sim perfeito pra o que nós vamos fazer.

- E isso seria... - disse, curiosos.

- Segredo. Ja ja voce descobre. Vamos ?

- Hai. - saiu junto com a garota de sua casa.

x

- Ate agora eu nao acredito que voce me trouxe aqui...

- Deixa de ser assim, Naruto-kun. Voce ja esta aqui, entao ve se aproveita. - disse, dando uma piscadela para o loiro a sua frente.

_Flash Back ON -------------------------_

_- Uma boate, Hinata ??_

_- Sim - disse sorrindo ao lado do garoto que arqueava uma sombrancelha vendo a sua animaçao. - quando eu to precisando relaxar eu sempre venho aqui._

_- Fazer..._

_- Dançar, ora, É um otimo exercicio, alem de relaxar muito. Vamos Naruto, senao a gente vai congelar aqui fora. - e puxou o Uzumaki pra dentro, que ia com um pingo de resistencia._

_Depois da musica vinha a dança no coraçao do rapaz, mas ele nao queria que ela soubesse daquilo, nao queria dançar perto dela e tinha um motivo: quando dançava deixava os _instintos_ dominarem, deixava a cabeça de lado. Nao gostava de pensar. E se estivesse assim perto dela, poderia fazer algo que a muito queria, mas nao se atrevia nem a pensar._

_Flash Back OFF -------------------_

Ja estavam perto do DJ, que pra surpresa do rapaz era amigo dela.

- Yo Hina-chan, quanto tempo!!

- Deixa de ser exagerado, Kabuto. Nem tem tanto tempo assim que eu vim aqui...

- Yare, mais e ai? Vai dar um showzinho pra nós, pobres mortais, hoje?

- Quem sabe ? - disse enqaunto dava uma piscadela pra ele - Hoje eu nao to sozinha.

- Eu vejo. E este é ?

- Gomen, K. Que cabeça a minha. Kabuto, este é o Naruto. - se virou para o Uzumaki - Naruto esse é Kabuto, DJ residente da casa e muito amigo meu.

- Prazer - disseram os dois em unissono, apertando as maos.

- Bom, Hina-chan, voce nao pode ter vindo aqui atoa né ? Vai la, so uma.

- Ta bom, ta bom. Só uma, mais so se for _aquela._ - disse, dando uma piscadela para o DJ, logo apos se virar e andar para o meio da pista.

- Isso vai ser interessante. - disse o rapaz. - Voce é um rapaz de sorte, é o primeiro que ela tras aqui. - dessa vez se dirigindo ao loiro, e completou - Preste atençao, vai gostar do que vai ver.

Falando isso botou seus tipicos fones e trocou a musica que tocava por _Lose Control_. A unica coisa que Naruto pode fazer foi assistira tudo com a boca ligeiramente aberta de tao dislumbrado que estava.

As outras pessoas que dançavam abriram espaço para a Hyuuga, que fazia passos que ate mesmo ele desconhecia. Rodava e mexia o corpo de um jeito que ele pensou que ninguem mais ali era tao bonito quanto ela. Ou ele so pensou isso por que nao tinha olhos pra mais ninguem naquele lugar. A garota abusava das curvas de seu torneado corpo, balançando o quadril na batida da musica, ao mesmo tempo que se movia em direçao a um imovel dono de orbes azuis.

Ja no final da musica, ele se viu sendo desafiado por ela a dançar e como ja nao estava raciocinando muito bem - a musica ja tomava diversas parte de sua mente, instigando-o a dançar - mas ele tinha que resistir.

Ela mandou um beijo soprado para o DJ, que entendeu aquilo como outro pedido musical. Imediatamente, trocou a musica por _Just Lose It_.

No decorrer da musica porem ele reparou que ela nao estava dançando no meio da pista. Olhou para os lados a procurando. Foi quando a sentiu atras de si cantando a letra da musica em seu ouvindoe e ele sentiu o sorriso na sua voz.

- _I'm gone make you dance_

Eu vou fazer voce dançar

_It's your chance_

Essa é a sua chance

_Yeah boy, shake that ass_

Yeah garoto, balance essa bunda

Ah, mas assim ja era de mais. A viu dançar ao seu lado e voltar para o meio da pista. Deu um pulo e a surpreendeu quando chegou na pista ajuelhado ao seu lado. Foi subindo na lateral do corpo da garota e essa começou a dançar de costas na sua frente.

_"Controle-se, controle-se..."_, pensava ele, mas ja nao achava resistencia nem juizo o suficiente em seu corpo. Ela dançava seguindo a letra da musica e fez com que ele fisesse o mesmo enquanto cantava pra ele.

- _Mmm Mmm Mmm, toch my body_

_Mmm Mmm Mmm, toch my body_

_Oh boy, just toch my body_

Enquanto ele passava a mao em sua barriga nua, ela sentia arrepios que nao tinham nada a ver com frio. O _publico_ vendo tao performance deixava sair suspiros ou gritinhos de excitaçao. Os dois nunca estiveram tao proximose tao envolvidos como naquela noite.

Ao perceber que musica estava acabando, segurou na cintura da Hyuuga e a vez ficar de frente pra ele. Estava com a buchecha ligeiramente corada e com a respiraçao ofegante. Seus rostos estavam separados por uma distancia minima, fazendo-os respirar o mesmo ar.

- Ate que voce nao dança tao mal... - disse Hinata tentando quebrar o silencio que reinava. Sentiu as maos do garoto cairem de sua cintura e o viu dar um passo pra tras.

- E voce superou as minhas expectativas . - disse dando um sorriso no canto dos labios. _"Nao, se voce gosta dela o tanto que acha que gosta, está na hora de se afastar. Vai ser melhor assim." _- pensou enquanto abaixa seus olhos para que ela nao visse a tristeza que morava neles. - Mas eu acho que ta na minha hora Hinata, eu vou indo.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele se virou e sumiu no meio da multidao.

-----------------------------------

N.A.: Yoo,

Cs reparam que as coisas começaram a esquentar neh.?!

Bom, hj eu nao tenho mais o que falar. [Sem criatividade]

Thanks a tds que estao lendo e reviews pliz.

Ja nee


	9. Coragem

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas se eu pedir com jeitinho, com certeza ele me arranja um Shikamaru!!!

_You're The Music In Me_

_Capitulo 9 - Coragem_

_"Ja tem tres dias que ninguem sabe do Naruto. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa. Eu nao posso mais ficar aqui sem fazer nada."_ - pensou a Hyuuga descidida que quando a aula terminasse iria ate a casa do Uzumaki.

_Flash Back ON --------------------_

_Perdeu toda a animaçao pra continuar na ali. Voltou pra casa se perguntando o que teria acontecido para o loiro agir daquela forma._

_Sabado era dia de ensaio. Agora eles so ensaiavam no final de semana, pois a festa seria na proxima sexta e eles estavam bons. Nao precisava mais de todo aquele desespero inicial._

_Mas Naruto nao apareceu. Resolveram cancelar o ensaio. Um dia a mais, um a menos nao iria mudar nada naquela altura do campeonato. _

_Segunda ele nao foi a escola e nao tinha dado nenhum motivo a algum dos seus amigos para explicar a falta._

_Terça aconteceu a mesma coisa e ela nao queria mais ficar vendo o tempo passar._

_Flash Back OFF -----------------_

- Yo Hinata. - disse alguem atras dela, enquanto estava parada de frente ao predio do Naruto, resolvendo se tinha sido ou nao uma boa ideia ir ate ali.

- Tenten, quando tempo amiga . - disse abraçando a garota. - Quando voce voltou ?

- Hoje de manha. Usei a desculpa de estar cansada pra matar aula. - falou com um sorriso maroto no rosto.

- Nossa, essas tres semanas que voce estava fora pareceram anos. Como é o Pais da Onda?

- Muito bonito amiga. Pena que meus pais tenham que trabalhar tao longe. Mas eu to na verdade curiosa...

- Curiosa ? Com o que ??? - disse a Hyuuga, fitando a amiga com verdadeiro interesse.

- Eu encontrei com a Sakura e a Ino agora a pouco e elas disse ram que voce anda sumida esses dias. Nao sai depois da aula com ele e muito menos no final de semana. Posso saber o que voce anda aprontando Hinatinha ???

- E-eu? É que..que eu to namorando, é isso. Ai nao posso ficar saindo muito com as meninas mais, sabe ? - disse a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça. _"Elas nao podem descobrir, nao agora que falta pouco tempo pra festa"_ - completou mentamente.

- Humm, e eu posso saber quem é esse seu misterioso namorado ? - disse olhando a Hyuuga a sua frente com uma das sombrancelhas arqueadas.

_"Burra, devia ter pensado nisso tambem...!"_ - mas antes que pudesse responder ouviu uma voz atras de si, que veio acompanhada por uma mao que segurava a sua.

- Eu. - respondeu o Uzumaki, que acabara de sair do predio. - Prazer, Uzumaki Naruto. E se nao me falha a memoria voce é a namorado do primo da Hinata, Neji. - completou enquanto estendia a mao livre para a garota de orbes chocolate.

- Hai, sou eu mesma. Muito prazer. - disse apertando a mao que lhe foi oferecida.

- Bom Tenten, o Neji estava morrendo de saudades sua. E se voce nao se importa, Hinata e eu tinhamos combinado de sair agora. Entao ja vamos indo. - disse com tanta convicçao que a Hyuuga, por um momento, quase acreditou que era verdade.

- Claro, claro. Podem ir, eu preciso mesmo ir ver o Neji. - disse enquanto se virava e seguia a rua quase correndo, querendo logo matar a saudades do namorado depois de tanto tempo fora.

- Arigato, Naruto-kun. - disse, depois que a outra garota ja estava longe o suficiente.

- Nao precisa agradecer. - falou enquanto se soltava da garota, nunca a olhando nos olhos.

- Eu estou preocupada Naruto. O que aconteceu com voce ? Nao foi no ensaio nem na escola. Podia pelo menos ter me ligado...

- Gomen, Hinata. Nao foi minha atençao te deixar preocupado, 'ttebayo.

- Voce quer conversar ? - perguntou.

Ele levantou o olhar e a olhou nos olhos. Ela viu a tristeza que tomava conta de todo o corpo dele. Sentiu uma dor que nunca havia sentido, como se a dor dele fosse sua tambem. Nao pensou no que fazia, so reparou que envolvia-o em um abraço cheio de carinho e viu que depois do susto momentaneo, ele retribuiu.

Nao sabia dizer por quanto tempo ficaram assim, mas viu que nao podia mais adiar o inevitavel. Sem dizer uma palavra, pegou-a pela mao e subiu as escadas em direçao a seu apartamento.

---------------------------------------------

N.A.: Yoo,

Esse ficou curtinho, mas no proximo prometo que recompenso.!

Brigado por lerem e eu acho que esse botao verde aki em baixo nao pode ser ignorado neh...?! XD

Bjaum galera e bora pro proximo cap.

Ja nee


	10. Laços e Buques

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas se eu pedir com jeitinho, com certeza ele me arranja um Shikamaru!!!

_You're The Music In Me_

_Capitulo 10 - Laços e Buques_

- Acho melhor voce se sentar. - disse depois que entraram. Foi o que ela fez. - Bom, antes de voce sair correndo eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... - suspiro - ...Hinata, eu gosto muito de voce, demais ate... - viu um sorriso se formar no rosto da garota - ...mas a gente nao pode ficar junto. - a garota lhe dirigia um olhar confuso enquanto ele tirava a camisa que estava vestido e puxava uma cadeira, se sentando bem a sua frente.

Nunca tinha visto algo parecido em sua vida. Em cima do umbigo do garoto havia um desenho, algo que ela nao sabia como descrever.

- Isso é um selo, Hinata. - disse, tirando os olhos da garota do simbolo, os levando para os seus proprios. Ela continuava sem intender, olhava dele para sua barriga com uma as sombrancelhas arqueadas.

- Há 16 anos atras, um demonio estava destruindo Konoha e o Quarto Hokage sacrificou sua vida para salvar a vila, selando a Kyuubi em um bebe recem-nascido... - ele quase pode ouvir o _clique _dentro da cabeça dela.

Seu olhar nao estava mais confuso, mas ele continuava de cima para baixo. A cada movimento de sua cabeça, ele pode ver em seus olhos uma coisa diferente. Negaçao, entendimento, curiosidade. Mas o ultimo o deixou mais instigado. Era..._ternura _?

O olhou por mais um momento, sentindo seu rosto se aquecer. Nao podia deixar ele continuar com aquela besteira. Tinha que mostra-lo que queria ficar com ele e nada mais importava. Começou a fechar a distancia entre os dois, e era a vez dele a olhar confuso. Fechou os olhos e acabou com a distancia entre os dois, selando seus labios nos dele.

Depois de tudo que lhe dissera, ela estava o beijando ? Ele nao podia acreditar nisso, com certeza ela tinha algum problema, a levaria no medico o mais rapido possivel. Mas agora, a unica coisa que podia fazer era retribuir o beijo que aqueles labios quenntes e macios lhe davam. Sentiu os braços dela envolverem sua nuca. Puxou-a pela cintura e aa fez sentar-se em seu colo, enquanto aprofundavam o beijo.

Tiveram que se separar por ja sentiam falta do _maldito_ ar. Tirou uma das maos de seu cabelo so para acariciar-lhe o rosto.

- Voce acha que eu ia deixar um demoniozinho qualquer te tirar de mim ? - disse, com um sorriso que tocava seus olhos. Nunca estivera tao feliz em sua vida.

- Eu estava certo: voce deve ter mesmo algum tipo de problema. Se eu soubesse que essa noticia traria _essas_ consequencias, ja teria te contado a muito tempo! - disse, lhe dando um beijo estalado nos labios.

- E que tipo de consequencias _voce_ achava que eu teria ?

- Pelo menos uns gritos ou um desmaio. Alguma coisa do genero.

- Qualquer um que fizer isso, nao gosta de voce de verdade... - viu um pingo de tristeza nos olhos dele. - Mas como eu te amo, nunca pooderia fazer isso, nem se eu quisesse.

Quase que nao conseguiu terminar a frase. Sentiu os labios dele nos seus, so pra depois ele sussurarr um _"Como eu te amo, garota!"_ em seu ouvido.

x

Estava na festa de casamento de sua melhor amiga e de seu primo. Observava um grupo de rapazes que conversavam com animaçao e se lembrou da ultima vez que os vira assim.

_Flash Back ON -------------------_

_Seis meses atras. Festa de Formatura do Ultimo ano da Escola de Konoha._

_Todos ficaram surpresos quando viram que o palco que tinha onde a festa aconteceria nao ia ser ocupado somente pelo DJ._

_Hinata estava no segundo piso do salao, onde so a banda ou os convidados VIP's da mesma podia estar. Ficava sem graça so de pensar em quantas pessoas ja haviam dito que ela era a garora mais bonita da festa. Usava um vestido branco de amarras no pescoço que ia ate um pouco acima de seus joelhos; os cabelos longos estavm soltam, caindo pelos ombros e parando no meio de suas costas nuas; por cima do vestido, porem, estava um espartilho em vermelho sangue, que tinha suas amarras e detalhes trabalhados em preto e dourado. Mas o mais interessante disso tudo era o que estava em seus pés: um par de tenis brancos, presentes de Naruto. Algo que ele implorou de pés juntos para que ela usasse._

_A unica musica do show, para a supresa de _todos_, nao foi cantada por Sasuke - o vocalista da banda - e sim por Naruto, o baixista. Ele disse que era uma cançao novinha em folha, feita pra pessoa mais importante na vida dele e começou a cantar._

_- Sei que vao dizer_

_Que nao adianta olhar _

_Pois acabou de passar_

_Dos desesseis_

_Mais olha só_

_O jeito dela dançar_

_Seu tenis _branco_ all star_

_(...)_

_Foi so ai que ela percebeu pra quem era a musica. Ele cantou nunca tirando seus olhos dos dela. Quando terminou fez uma declaraçao que fez todas as meninas derramarem pelo menos uma lagrima, mas ela nao: ela sorriu. Sorriu por que viu que ele a queria e que, se dependesse dela, o teria pra sempre._

_Desceu as escadas correndo enquanto ele fazia o mesmo, descendo do palco, se encontraram no meio do caminho._

_- Hinata, voce quer namorar comigo ?_

_Foi respondido com um beijo. Um beijo cheio de paixao. Ele nao precisava de palavras pra saber a resposta._

_Flash Back OFF --------------------_

- Acorda Hinata! Ta na hora da noiva jogar o buque, vamos!!! - disse uma expevitada Sakura, enquanto corria para frente, tentando aumentar suas chances de ter o tao cobiçado arranjo de flores.

Ela continuou em seu lugar, observando um ponto qualquer, somente pensando que hoje era seu aniversario de seis meses de namoro e iria dar um passo realmente importante no seu relacionamento. Sorriu.

Tenten jogou o buque com mais força que o necessario e a garota o viu cair a apenas 30 centimetros de onde estava sentada, mas nao o pegou. Nao precisava daquilo, ja tinha toda a sorte do mundo. Olhou a _montanha_ de mulheres que cairam em cima do buque, saindo uma amassada Ino debaixo de todas com ele nas maos. Ela deu uma olhada para a amiga de cabelos rosa e exclamou:

- Ganhei de voce, Testa de Marquise! - deixando a amiga totalmente furiosa. Esta por sua vez so nao caiu por cima da outra lhe enxendo de socos por consideraçao a outra amiga que tinha acabado de se casar.

Depois da linda noiva jogar o buque, os musicos do casamento começaram a tocar. Deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço e se sentou na mesa ao seu lado.

- Acho que agora ja podemos ir embora nao ? Hoje é nosso aniversario. Vamos sair pra jantar, o que voce acha ?

- Muito tentadora a sua proposta, mas agora eu so quero ir para casa. A gente pode arranjar qualquer coisa pra fazer la. - disse com um sorriso carinhoso nos labios.

- Tudo bem, contando que estejamos juntos eu posso ate dar uma de Shikamaru e ficar jogando shogi a noite inteira com voce. - disse, arrancando risadas da Hyuuga.

- Deixa disso Naruto. So vou me despedir do pessoal e a gente ja vai, ta ? - falou se levantado.

- Hai.

x

Nao sabia o porque dela gostar mais da sua casa do que da propria. Mas la estavam os dois.

- Bom...- dizia ele enquanto voltada de seu quarto com uma caixa retangular de veludo nas maos - ...eu nao sabia o que comprar dessa vez, mas ta aqui e eu espero que voce goste. - e entregou a caixinha a namorada que estava sentada no sofa a sua frente.

Quando ela abriu, viu uma pulseira de prata toda trabalhada. No meio havia um pingente, que ela reconheceu como sendo o simbolo do Ying e Yang.

- Naruto, nao precisava, mesmo. Isso deve ter custado uma nota.

- Eu vi ele em uma joalheria la em Suna, em uma missao que fui fazer por la. Achei que era muito bonito, mas eu acho que podia ter caprichado mais.

- Baka. - disse ela sorrindo dele. - Agora eu acho que é a minha vez, certo ? - um sorriso se abrir no rosto do Uzumaki e viu ali o seu porto seguro.

Se arredou no sofa para chegar mais perto dele e lhe deu um beijo, que foi prontamente retribuido. Viu que precisava o dar mais uma dica do que se tratava, ja que ele nao pegou logo no começo. Puxou o corpo dele mais pra perto e se sentou em seu colo. Desceu as maos do seu pescoço ate a camisa social que ele usava e abriu o primeiro botao.

Agora foi a vez dela de quase ouvir o _clique_ dentro da cabeça dele. O que ela realmente nao esperava foi a reaçao que ele teve. Em um movimento rapido ele a segurou pelos ombros e a sentou no sofa ao mesmo tempo que se levantava e ficava em pe, usn tres passos longe do sofa.

- Hinata...

- Eu sei o que eu to fazendo, Naruto-kun. - disse, cortando o garoto.- Nao sabia que voce ia se lembrar...er...da outra vez...

- Como que nao ia Hina-chan ? Nem falar voce conseguia direito, alem de tremer igual uma vara verde, dattebayo. - foi a vez dele de cortar a garota.

Essa, por sua vez, nao se deixou abalar pelo cometario e continuou sua linha de raciocinio como se nao tivesse sido interrompida. - Mas eu tenho certeza do que eu quero agora! - se levantou e deu um passo pra frente, vendo ele dar um pra tras quase que instantaneamente.

- Olha pra mim. - disse a ele, dando mais um passo a frente, sorrindo quando o viu ficar no mesmo lugar. - Eu nao to gaguejando, muito menos tremendo.

Ele a olhava com uma das sombrancelhas arquadas e viu ela fechar mais a distancia entre os dois com outro passo. Ele tinha que pensar em uma desculpa, nao queria que ela fisesse aquilo por obrigaçao.

Ela viu ele hesitar por um momento e aproveitou para dar o passo que a colocou frente a frente com ele. Ficou na ponta dos pés, enquanto falava em sua boca. - A unica coisa que eu tenho mais certeza do que isso, hoje, é o quanto eu amo voce. - e o beijou.

Ele desistiu de pensar, mesmo sabendo que isso nao era para o bem dela. Mas como ele podeia resistir àquela boca urgente na sua. Puxou-a pela cintura para mais perto. Passou as maos pelos ombros nus, ja que ela ainda estava usando o vestido tomara-que-caia que fora a festa, enquanto sentia suas maos acariciando-lhe o peito pela camisa ja aberta.

Quando percebeu ja estava no quarto. A camisa e a calça dele ja estavam no chao e nao ia demorar mais nem 2 segundos pro seu vestido se juntar a eles. Tirou ela mesma a ultima peça de roupa que ele vestia, enquanto ele lhe beijava a curva do pescoço e passeava a mao pelo seu corpo nu.

-------------------------------------------------

N.A.: Yoo Minna,

Nem tem oque comentar desse cap.

Mais como eu havia prometido, ta ai. Compensei o outro com esse.!!!

Bom, thanks por lerem e plase, reviews sim?

Ja nee


	11. A Dor de Cada Um

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas se eu pedir com jeitinho, com certeza ele me arranja um Shikamaru!!!

_You're The Music In Me_

_Capitulo 11 - A Dor de Cada Um_

Acordou quando o estomago clamava por um pouco ao lebrar da noite anterior, mas sorriu, nunca estivera tao feliz na vida. Rolou na cama e viu que estava deitada sozinha. Se enrolou no lençol e foi checar na sala. Nada de Naruto. Nem na cozinha, banheiro ou no outro quarto.

Resolveu tomar uma banho. Procuraria por ele depois. Tomou um banho de agua fria, quem sabe assim o corpo se esfriaria um pouco. Mas o problema nao era fora. Era dentro. Sentia um calor que nao podia ser apagado tao facilmente.

Voltou da padaria e ouviu o chuveiro ligado. Guardou o que tinha que guardar e foi ate o outro comodo. Acho uma Hyuuga totalmente distraida debaixo do chuveiro. Lembrava da noite anterior. Nunca em sua vida interia pensava que amaria alguem assim, ate que a conheceu.

Ouviu um suspiro e viu Naruto encostado no batente da porta.

- Ohayo - disse, sem graça.

- Ohayo, Hina-chan. Durmiu bem ? - disse, com um sorriso safado nos labios. Resolveu entrar na brincadeira.

- Huummm, nao muito bem. Nao foi uma das minhas melhores noites.

- Nao ? - falou ele com uma das sombrancelhas arqueadas.

- Nao. Foi a minha _melhor_ noite. E bem que voce poderia fazer dessa a minha melhor manha, nao acha ? - falou enquanto abria a porta do box e puxava o garoto pra dentro.

x

Acordou num pulo e começou a chorar. _"Foi só um sonho..."_ pensava. E esse era o problema, era so um sonho. Olhou para o relogio, duas e vinte da manha. Há mais de duas semanas nao conseguia durmir direito ou se conseguia fechar os olhos por mais de 20 minutos tinha pesadelos. Não exatamente _pesadelos_ mas sim lembranças e ela ja estava se acustumando com isso. Mas hoje não. Teve um sonho bom, onde era feliz por ter _alguem_ que a fazia feliz. E se isso era apenas um sonho hoje, era por sua culpa.

_Flash Back ON ­­­­­­­­---------------------_

_Hinata estava nervosa. Tinha acabado de sair da casa de seu pai, que mais uma vez tinha dito que era melhor pra ela terminar com seu namorado, que ele nao era bom o suficiente pra ela e que ia acabar a descepcionando._

_- Quem ele é pra falar essas coisas ? - disse enquanto andava a passos rapidos pelas ruas de Konoha. Estava com os nervos a flor da pele._

_Foi entao que parou de repente. Uns vinte metros a sua frente, Naruto estava puxando Sakura pelas maos, que por sua vez parecia escolher algo na vitrine de uma joalheria._

_- Vem, Sakura-chan. Voce quer que eu compre ou nao ? - disse impaciente o rapaz que batia o pé na calçada vendo que a garota nao queria sair do lugar._

_- Calma, Naruto. Eu tenho que escolher o mais bonito... - disse dando um sorriso largo para o garoto, enquanto abertava delicadamente uma de suas buchechas._

_Sentiu-se sem chao. Como ele podia estar fazendo uma coisa dessa. Sempre soube que ele tivera uma quedinha pela Sakura, coisa que ele mesmo lhe contou; que um dia _pensou_ ter amado uma menina do Pais das Aguas e que tivera certeza que isso realmente nunca aconteceu quando a conheceu, pois nunca podia ter amado outro alguem como a amava..._

_- Era tudo mentira... - disse enquanto algumas lagrimas teimosas começavam a reinvidicar espaço em seu rosto._

_Naruto a ouviu e foi em sua direçao. A cada passo que ele dava pra frente, ela dava um pra tras._

_- O que foi, Hina-chan ? - disse preocupado, vendo que ela chorava._

_- Eu te odeio Naruto. - disse_

_- Nani ? - ja nao sabia o que estva acontecendo._

_Se ela podia sofrer, ele tembem podia. Começou a dizer coisas que sabia que fariam mal a ele, mesmo achando que ele nunca tinha a amado de verdade._

_- Pra falar a verdade, eu acho que que eu nunca te amei... - sentiu o coraçao partir em dois ao ver o que suas palavras fizeram. De preocupada, sua fisionoma foi tomada por tristeza, uma tristexa tao forte que quase podia ser ouvida, mesmo ele estando calado._

_Se virou de costas pra ele. Ele a tinha traido, isso estava claro bem a sua frente. Mas ela podia mudar a situaçao, desde nunca admitisse o quanto o amava. Daria o golpe final, mas nao tinha forças o suficiente pra ver o estrago que causaria._

_- Eu devia parar de brincar com voce. Afinal de contas, meu pai estava certo: voce nao serve pra mim. - falou e saiu andando. Deixaria pra desabar em sua cama, mas agora tinha de ser forte e deixava que ser orgulho falasse mais alto._

_Tres dias depois se permitiu sair de casa e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma carta em sua caixa de correio no jardim. Era de Sakura._

_- Ela ainda acha que pode sequer falar comigo...?! - mais do lado de fora do envelope estava escrito "importante" em letras garrafais e sua curiosidade era forte demais. Acabou de ler e caiu de joelhos na grama. "Nao, nao, nao..." era tudo que ela pensava._

_" Hinata,_

_Eu sei que voce acha que eu nao deveria estar escrevendo pra voce, e eu nao sei se voce irá realmente ler essa carta ou se irá joga-la fora, queima-la ou qualquer coisa do tipo, mas nao custa tentar._

_Amiga, voce cometeu um erro terrivel, nunca deveria ter dito aquelas coisas para o coitado do Naruto, afinal de contas ele nao fez nada._

_Kami-sama me ajude, por que ele me fez prometer que nunca iria contar nada pra voce, mas eu nao aguento mais ver o meu amigo daquele jeito:sofrendo. Hina, o Naruto queria _casar_ com voce!!! _

_Aquele dia que voce viu a gente, ele tinha me ligado umas horas antes, pedindo que eu encontrasse com ele no parque. Quando cheguei la, ele nao se aguentava quieto e foi logo dizendo que te amava demais, que nao queria mais viver sem voce e blablabla - essa bobagem todo da garoto apaixonado - e que iria pedir sua mao em casamento. So tinha um porem: ele precisava de uma opinao feminina pra escolher o anel._

_Quando estavamos na joalheria, se voce tivesse esperado mais 2 segundos ia ouvir eu terminar a frase que foi interrompida pelo seu "Eu te odeio Naruto"._

_Ele te ama e voce estragou tudo._

_Sakura."_

_Flash Back OFF --------------------_

Saiu da cama se arrastando, foi para o banheiro e lavou o rosto. Sabia que nao ia conseguir dormir novamente. Se olhou no espelho e lembrou o que Ino tinha dito no dia anterior.

- Voce precisa dizer tudo pra ele amiga. Mas agora pensa comigo: como fazer isso ? Tem que ser de um jeito que voce sabe que ele vai te escutar. Uma coisa que ele goste muito...

Era isso. Ela iria escrever pra ele. Nao uma carta qualquer, mas uma musica. Ele amava quando os dois sentavam e criavam durante horas e horas juntos. Com certeza ele iria escutá-la dessa forma e ela ja nao aguentava mais ficar longe dele.

Sentou-se no chao, de frente a mesinha de centro da sala, com papel e caneta nas maos mas, como iria começar. Pensou, pensou e chegou a conclusao que simplesmente tinha de botar tudo o que estava no seu coraçao na folha, esse era o melhor jeito.

Eram oito e quarenta da manha e ela durmia com a cabeça na mesa. Do seu lado haviam folhas emboladas no chao e o mp4 estava jogado num canto - ela o tinha pego pra ver se ajudava, mas as musicas que estavam tocando eram romanticas e tristes demais, e nao estavam ajudando em nada - ainda ligado na radio.

x

_"Mais um dia..."_ - pensava ele quando acordou com o sol passando pela janela do seu quarto e batendo no seu rosto. Se levantou e abriu o armario. Viu la seu agasalho laranja bem gasto, que usava quando era mais novo, se ainda servisse ele o usaria. Pegou o mais novo, um preto e laranja - so pra variar - e foi pro predio da Hokage, tinha missao hoje.

- Hai, Tsunade-obachan. - disse depois de ouvir a qual missao tinha sido designado.

A Quinta arqueou uma das sombracelhas, alguma coisa estava muito errada, tinha certeza.

- Como assim _Hai, Tsunade-obachan_ ?? Sem gritos ou murros no ar ou qualquer outra coisa?? - perguntou surpresa pela reaçao do shinobi, que tinha sido designado para uma simples missao diplomatica entre Konoha e Suna. Uma missao de Rank D, onde so levaria um documento.

- Yare, obachan. Nao é nada, so nao estou muito animado esses dias. Se é so isso, eu ja vou indo. - falou e saiu da sala da Godaime, deixando a mesma e Shizune perplexas com o repentino comportamento do garoto.

- Jane Izumo, Kotetsu. - disse enquanto saia da vila, correndo em seguida floresta a dentro.

---------------------------------------

N.A.: Yoo,

Gomen, Gomen...Nao matem a autora, mais a culpa é todinha da Hina-chan...

Bom, espero que estejam gostando e como eu so posso ficar sabendo quando reviews sao recebidos.

Entao vcs ja sabem o que fazer.!

Brigadinhu e direto para o proximo cap.!

XD

Ja nee


	12. Encontros Inusitados

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas se eu pedir com jeitinho, com certeza ele me arranja um Shikamaru!!!

_You're The Music In Me_

_Capitulo 12 - Encontros Inusitados_

Ja passava da hora do almoço. Conhecendo o loiro, ele provamente estaria no Ichiraku Ramen comendo, entao resolveu ir para lá. Sentiu o papel em seu bolso pesar 10 quilos, mas ela tinha de ser corajosa, nao queria perder tudo.

Encontrou com Shikamaru no caminho e ele lhe disse que viu o loiro indo para o predio da Hokage mais cedo, fazendo ela desviar de seu roteiro original.

_- Voce tem certeza disso Jyraia? - _ ouviu a Godaime dentro de sua sala, enquanto se aproximava. Chegando mais perto viu Shizune sair correndo de dentro da sala, deixando a porta aberta. Parou onde estava e continuou escutando a conversa.

_- Tenho Tsunade. Mas por que voce ficou tao nervosa ? ­- _perguntou o Sannin.

_- Eu mandei o Naruto em uma missao hoje mais cedo Jyraia, pra _Suna. _E agora voce vem me dizer que ouviu falar que membros da Akatsuki estao indo pra lá..._

_- Mas voce mandou ele sozinho ??? - _perguntou, preocupado com seu mais novo aluno.

_- Claro. Voce queria que eu mandasse 4 de uma so vez em uma missao diplomatica... ?_

_- Isso vai ser um problema, ja que eles estao atras dele tambem..._

_- Nao, nao vai. Shizune ja foi chamar os outros que iram fazer os reforços dessa missao e ..._

Nao escutou o resto. Quando deu por si ja estava correndo pelas ruas de Konoha indo em direçao ao portao que dava para a floresta, unica saida pra alguem que ia pra Vila Oculta da Areia.

Nao prestou atenção nos ninjas que se encontravam na saida da vila e gritavam seu nome, passando direto por eles sem dar explicaçoes. Sabia que fazendo isso seria considerada fugitiva e ANBUs iriam atras de si, mas nada disso importava agora. Seu unico amor estava em perigo e ela faria qualquer coisa para salva-lo.

x

Corria pela floresta o mais rapido possivel, queria terminar logo com essa missao e voltar pra casa. Ao mesmo tempo, queria passar um tempo em Suna - os ares de la poderiam ajudar a tirar alguns problemas da cabeça -, sentia saudades dos amigos de lá mas sabia que nunca ia conseguir ficar la tempo suficiente pra esquecer o que realmente lhe fazia mal...

Lembrou de quando Sakura lhe disse que tinha contado tudo para a Hyuuga e mesmo assim ela nunca lhe procurou depois. Nao sabia ele que a dona de orbes perolados nao tinha coragem para o encarar depois de tudo o que ela disse, sentindo-se a pior das pecadoras; mas ele interpretou essa distancia como prova de que o que ela disse era verdade.

Nao queria pensar mais nela, mas algo dentro de si nao gostava dessa decisao. Sempre que estava sozinho, uma onda de pensamentos invadia sua cabeça, nunca o deixando esquecer de cada segundo que os dois passavam juntos - e agora nao seria diferente.

Estava tao distraido que nao sentiu a presença que lhe seguia havia uns 20 minutos.

_"Hum, tirei a sorte grande hoje...Saio pra buscar o _uma calda_ e do de cara com o _nove_" - _disse o perseguidor, enquanto olhava para as proprias maos, que trabalham quase que por conta propria em algum tipo de massa.

-------------------

Ja estava correndo a muito tempo, entao decidiu descer das arvores e descançar um pouco. Ja era noite e ele estava deitado observando as estrelas, sem realmente ver alguma coisa.

Virou-se de lado e viu uma aranha branca, muito esquisita, subindo em sua mochila. A unica coisa que pode fazer foi dar um pulo correndo pra tras, antes de ouvir alguem pronunciar _"Katsu" _e sua bolsa explodir.

- Quem está ai ? - perguntou, enquanto retirava a grama e terra que haviam voado em seu rosto devido a explosao.

Viu duas aves saindo de dentro das arvores, voando em sua direção e elas tinham o mesmo aspecto daquela primeira arranha. Pegou duas kunais e as atirou nos bichos, vendo-os explodir com o contato.

Reparou no rapaz que começou a caminhar em sua direçao. Era loiro e usava uma mecha de seu cabelo em frente ao rosto igual a namorada do Kazekage - e sua amiga - Ino; vestia um longo sobretudo preto desenhado de nuvens vermelhas. Ele mexia as maos, que estavam mechadas em punhos, como se estivesse fazendo algo.

- Yo, Naruto. - disse ele, com um largo sorriso de satisfaçao ao ve-lo.

- Quem é voce ? E como voce me conhece ? - perguntou o loiro intrigado ao ver que o estranho sabia seu nome.

- Acho que não tem problema eu me apresentar, já que voce vai morrer logo, logo - sorriu ao ver que o garoto deu um passo pra tras -, meu nome é Deidara, da Akatsuki.

- Akatsuki ??? - perguntou, lembrando dos dias anterios, quando o Ero-sennin havia lhe falado deles.

- Hai. Eu estava indo ali, buscar o Jinchuuriki que carrega o Ichibi e acabei encontrando voce, isso não é otimo. Me poupa muito trabalho, ja que eu encontrei voce no caminho. Levo os dois de uma vez, só com uma viagem! - disse, mais pra si mesmo do que pro garoto a sua frente.

- Jinchuuriki ?

- Yare, aquele tal de Gaara. O que é o Kazekage agora. Conhece ? - deu um passo a frente.

- Voce nao vai fazer nada com o Gaara. Eu nao vou deixar. - um passo pra tras.

- Mesmo ??? Bom saber. O problema é que eu nao posso te matar agora, nao antes de tirar esse bijuu de voce. Alias, a minha arte não é perfeita ? - perguntou, enquanto abria as maos.

- Nani ? - disse o garoto.

Das maos de Deidara sairam duas aves. Essas eram mais rapidas que as primeiras, tinham um par de asas a mais. Naruto conseguiu acertar uma com uma shuriken, mas ela explodiu bem a sua frente,explodindo a outra tambem, fazendo-o voar pra tras, indo de encontro com uma arvore, batendo depois a cabeça no chao.

- A arte é um estouro, não ? - disse o Akatsuki, enquanto se aproximava do loiro caido no chao. - Espero que seja facil com o outro assim como foi com voce...

Enquanto Naruto tentava se levantar, viu Deidara dar um passo pra tras e uma kunai passar exatamente no lugar onde ele estava.

- Reforços, han ? - disse, enquanto via uma garota de orbes perolados sair das arvores e parar entre ele e o Uzumaki. - Posso saber que é voce ?

- Hinata, o que voce tá fazendo aqui ? Vai embora, ele vai machucar voce.

- Nao se preocupe Naruto-kun, eu vou ajudar voce.

- Hum, a namoradinha veio te salvar é ? Pena que eu nao preciso dela, entao voce vai ve-la morrer agora. Katsu! - Uma aranha branca, que estava no chao, perto dos pés da Hyuuga explodiu, fazendo-a bater de cabeça em uma arvore e cair desacordada.

Naruto nunca sentiu tanta raiva em toda a sua vida. Era tamanha que cancelou qualquer dor que sentia do seu sistema nervoso, fazendo-o levantar no mesmo instante. Adrenalina corria solta pelo seu corpo.

- Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Ele foi pra cima de Deidara com um odio que nunca havia sentido antes. A unica coisa que rodava em sua cabeça era a imagem de Hinata caida no chao e era tudo culpa dele que estava na sua frente.

- Rasengan.

Com uma das maos prescionou com todas as suas forças a bola de chakra no abdomen do outro. Segundos depois sentiu algo escorrendo na sua mao. Argila. _"Era um clone..." - _pensou ele, antes de cair no chao desmaiado. O efeito da adrenalina havia passado.

---------------------------------

N.A.: Yo Minna,

Vou ser bem sincera: Deidara Ruleia.

Ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos. Pena que é do _lado escuro da força_...

Se eu nao conseguir um Shika com o Kishimoto-ojisan, eu vou implorar por um Deidara-senpai...!!!

Reviews please...!

Ja Nee


	13. Desabafos

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas se eu pedir com jeitinho, com certeza ele me arranja um Shikamaru!!!

_You're The Music In Me_

_Capitulo 13 - Desabafos_

Quando acordou sentiu os olhos arderem por causa da forte luz branca que predominava no lugar.

- Onde eu estou ? - sussurrou.

- Até que enfim voce acordou, baka. - disse uma voz ao seu lado. - Voce ta no hospital.

- Sasuke ? - disse, enquanto olhava para o lado e via seu amigo.

- Eu so to aqui por causa da Sakura. Ela tava muito preocupada com voces dois, ai eu vim fazer companhia pra ela. Eu disse que nao precisava disso, que voce nao ia demorar a acordar. Mas depois de 3 dias todo mundo fica meio pilhado neh? - disse dando um soco no braço do amigo, apontando depois para uma menina de cabelos roseos que dormia no sofa do quarto.

- _Voces dois ? TRES dias ?_ Que historia é essa ? - perguntou o loiro confuso.

- Nao lembra ? Voce, Suna, Akatsuki, Explosao, Hinata...

- Hinata ? HINATA...- gritou o menino, quando se lembrou de tudo que havia acontecido.

- Shiii. Nao grita, baka. A Sakura vai acordar, ela nao durmiu a noite inteira por sua causa. Ta ali nocauteada de tao exausta.

- Gomen - disse, olhando pra sua amiga, sentindo-se grato pela preocupaçao, mesmo que desnecessaria.

- A Hinata escutou uma conversa da Tsunade-sama com o Jirayia, nao sei direito. Alguma coisa de voce ta em perigo e foi correndo atras de voce.

- Ela nao tinha motivos pra fazer isso... - disse o garoto de cabeça baixa. As palavras de seu ultimo encontro com a garota gritavam em sua cabeça: _"...voce nao serve pra mim"_.

- Ela fez isso por que te ama, baka. - disse uma voz, atras de Sasuke. - Que bom que voce acordou! - sorriu.

- Sakura-chan, que bom que _voce_ acordou - brincou o loiro, olhando para o chao depois - Ela nao me ama, Sakura-chan ou voce se esqueceu. Ela me disse isso e voce estava junto.

- Kami-sama me de paciencia viu... - disse a garota. - Naruto, quando a Hina saiu daqui igual uma louca atras de voce, ela foi seguida por ANBUs, pois nao tinha permissao pra sair da vila, mas ele ja estavam atrasados. Quando chegaram la viram voce e ela inconcientes e um monte de argila no chao.

- Hai, Sakura-chan. Obra do Deidara!!! Aquele ...

- Entao - interrompeu a menina, vendo que nada de bom ia sair da boca do loiro - eles socorreram voces e te trouxeram imediatamente pro hospital. E isso... - disse ela, retirando um papel de seu bolso, entregando-o ao Uzumaki - tava no chao, perto da Hinata, quando o ANBU a resgatou.

Ele começou a ler, sem muita vontade.

_I didn't mean it when I said  
_Eu não quis dizer isso quando eu disse que  
_I didn't love you so  
_Eu não te amava tanto  
_I should have held on tight  
_Eu deveria ter te agarrado  
_I never should have let you go  
_Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você ir  
_I didn't know nothing,  
_Eu não sabia nada  
_I was stupid, I was foolish  
_Eu fui estúpida, eu fui tola  
_I was lying to myself  
_Eu estava mentindo pra mim mesma  
_I couldn't have fathomed _

Eu não poderia ter compreendido que  
_I would ever be without your love  
_Eu viveria sem o teu amor  
_Never imagined I'd be sitting  
_Nunca me imaginei sentada  
_Here beside myself  
_Aqui sozinha  
_Guess I didn't know you  
_Achando que eu não te conhecia  
_You'd guess I didn't know me  
_Você deve achar que eu não me conheço  
_But I thought I knew everything  
_Mas eu pensava que sabia de tudo  
Eu nunca senti  
_I never felt__  
_

_The feeling that I'm feeling  
_O sentimento que eu tenho em mim  
_Now that I don't hear your voice  
_Agora que eu não ouço mais a sua voz  
_Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
_Nem sinto o seu toque, nem o beijo dos seus lábios  
_Cause I don't have a choice  
_Porque eu não tenho escolha  
_Oh what I wouldn't give  
_Oh o que eu não daria  
_To have you lying by my side  
_Pra te ter deitado ao meu lado  
_Right here cause baby  
_Exatamente aqui, porque, baby

_When you left I lost a part of me  
_Quando você se foi, eu perdi uma parte de mim  
_It's still so hard to believe  
_Ainda é tão difícil acreditar  
_Come back baby please cause  
_Volte baby, por favor, porque  
_We belong together  
_Nós pertencemos um ao outro  
_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
_Em quem eu poderei me encostar quando os tempos se tornarem difíceis?  
_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
_Quem vai conversar comigo ao telefone  
_Till the sun comes up  
_Até o sol aparecer?  
_Who's gonna take your place  
_Quem vai tomar seu lugar?  
_There ain't nobody better  
_Não há ninguém capaz  
_Oh baby baby  
_Oh baby baby  
_We belong together_  
Nós pertencemos um ao outro

_I can't sleep at night  
_Eu não consigo dormir à noite  
_When you are on my mind  
_Quando você está na minha cabeça  
_Bobby Womack's on the radio  
_Bobby Womack está tocando no rádio  
_Singing to me "If You Think You're Lonely Now"  
_Cantando pra mim: "Se você pensa que está sozinho agora"  
_Wait a minute this is too deep  
_Espere um minuto, isso é tão profundo  
_I gotta change the station  
_Eu preciso mudar de estação  
_So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break  
_Então eu giro o dial, tentando dar uma parada  
_And then I hear Babyface  
_E então ouço Babyface  
_"I Only Think Of You" and it's breakin' my heart  
_"Eu só penso em você" e está magoando meu coração  
_I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart  
_Eu estou tentando manter tudo nos conformes, mas eu estou me despedaçando

_I'm feeling all out of my element  
_Eu to me sentindo fora de mim  
_Throwing things, crying, tryin'  
_Jogando coisas, chorando, tentando  
_To figure out where the hell I went wrong  
_Imaginar o que diabos eu fiz de errado  
_The pain reflected in this song  
_A dor está refletida nessa canção  
_Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside  
_E não é nem metade do que eu estou sentindo por dentro  
_I need you, need you back in my life baby_  
Eu preciso de você, preciso de você de volta em minha vida baby

_When you left I lost a part of me  
_Quando você se foi, eu perdi uma parte de mim  
_It's still so hard to believe  
_Ainda é tão difícil acreditar  
_Come back baby please cause  
_Volte baby, por favor, porque  
_We belong together  
_Nós pertencemos um ao outro  
_Who else am I gonna lean on when times get rough  
_Em quem eu poderei me encostar quando os tempos se tornarem difíceis?  
_Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
_Quem vai conversar comigo ao telefone  
_Till the sun comes up  
_Até o sol aparecer?  
_Who's gonna take your place  
_Quem vai tomar seu lugar?  
_There ain't nobody better  
_Não há ninguém capaz  
_Oh baby baby  
_Oh baby baby  
_We belong together_  
Nós pertencemos um ao outro

Naruto nao sabia se pulava, chorava, sorria ou fazia tudo ao mesmo tempo.

- Onde ela está ? - perguntou o loiro sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos do papel a sua frente.

- Ela acordou hoje, um pouco mais cedo que voce. E ela so saiu daqui quando a gente a convenceu que se acontecesse qualquer novidade a gente ia avisar. Ela deve estar em casa agora e - Sasuke foi interrompido pelo outro rapaz, que pulou da cama ja em direçao a janela.

- Se a enfermeira aparecer, digam pra ele que eu _me dei alta_, dattebayo! - e saiu pulando pelos telhados de Konoha.

--------------------------------

N.A.: Yoo,

Bom, acho que estamos nos dirigindo para o final da historia.

Dizem que sempre quando as coisas começam a se acertar é pq o final ta chegando.!

Ja repararam que novela é sempre assim??? =D

Bom, deixa eu parar de lenga-lenga e continuar com meu trabalho..

Brigadao ai pra qm estiver lendo.

Reviews ???

Ja nee


	14. You're the Music In Me

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas se eu pedir com jeitinho, com certeza ele me arranja um Shikamaru!!!

_You're The Music In Me_

_Capitulo 14 - You're the Music In Me_

Saiu do banho quente sentindo cada musculo de seu corpo relaxado. Vestiu a primeira coisa que viu em seu armario. Desceu as escadas e foi para o estudio, deixando a porta bem aberta. Queria que pelo menos a musica pudesse fazer daquela casa um lugar menos vazio e quem sabe, com um pouco de sorte, seu coraçao tambem pudesse ser preenchido. Mesmo ela achando essa ideia um pouco impossivel.

Sentou-se de frente ao piano, passando as maos distraidamente sobre as teclas. Notou que mesmo com o pouquissimo uso dos ultimos tempo, o instrumento ainda estava afinado. Procurou pela partitura que queria, colocando-a a sua frente. Posicionou seus dedos e começou a tocar.

x

Chegou ao portao, sem se lembrar quando foi a ultima vez que sentia seu coraçao bater tao apressadamente. Parecia que ia escapar-lhe do peito. Pulou o muro e parou de frente a porta da frente, vendo que estava destrancada quando tocou a maçaneta. Fez uma nota mental de perguntar a garota desde de quando ela era tao descuidada.

Ao entrar pela sala, ouviu o som do piano acompanhado daquela voz que ele tanto amava, reconhecendo imediatamente a letra da cançao que ela cantava, Como poderia nao saber ? Ele mesmo, junto dela, escrevera aquela musica, que por sinal era a preferida dos dois. Suplantou seu chakra o maximo que pode e seguiu a voz que parecia chamar por ele.

x

- _Na na na na_

Na na na na_  
Na na na na yeah_

Na na na na yeah_  
You are the music in me_

Voce é a musica em mim

_  
You know the words once upon a time ?  
Voce conhece as palavras era uma vez ?_

_Make you listen_

_Pra voce escuta-las_

_There's a reason_

_Há uma razao_

_When you dream_

Quando voce sonha_  
There's a chance you'll find_

Há uma chance de encontrar_  
A little laughter_

Um pouco de alegria_  
Or happy ever after_  
Ou um felizes para sempre

_Your harmony to melodies_

Voce é a harmonia para a melodia_  
It's echoing inside my head_

Que está ecoando dentro da minha cabeça_  
A single voice_

Uma unica voz_  
Above the noise_

Sobre todo o barulho_  
It's like a close friend_

_É como um amigo muito proximo  
Hmm you're holding me_  
Hmm voce esta me abraçando

Pensou que ja era tarde de mais quando sentiu uma presença atras de si. Mas o susto deu lugar a surpresa, quando o tal _estranho_ somente cantou o proximo verso da musica.

- _When I hear my favorite song_

Quando escutou minha musica favorita_  
I know that we belong  
_Sei que pertencemos um ao outro_  
Cuz' you are the music in me_

Porque voce é a musica em mim

_"Aquela voz..."_ - pensou Hinata. Ela nao acreditava em seus proprios ouvidos. Nao tinha mais forças, era como se somente por cantar ele tivesse sugado todas as suas energias. Nao tinha coragem nem para virar seu corpo e encarar aqueles olhos que tanto sentira falta.

- Por que parou de tocar ? Se é porque eu estou aqui, eu saio. - disse Naruto fingindo seriedado, enquanto sorria sem a garota ver.

Como se suas maos tivessem vida propria, ela voltou a tocar. Sabia que isso era por pura e simplesmente nao querer que ele saisse dali, de perto dela, mesmo que ainda nao tivesse olhado para ele, comprovando que tudo nao era uma peça que sua imaginaçao lhe pregava.

_- It's living in all of us  
_Ela vive em todos nós_  
It's brought us here because  
_Ela nos trouxe aqui porque_  
You are the music in me_  
Voce é a musica em mim

Parou de tocar novamente, pois sentiu os braços de Naruto a envolve-la num abraço repleto de saudade. Deixou uma lagrima cair e se virou, encarando aqueles orbes azuis onde ela se perdera tantas e tantas vezes.

- Me perdoe, Naruto-kun. Eu sei que eu na... - foi calada pelos labios do rapaz, que lhe deu um beijo estalado nos labios.

- Eu ja sei. - disse ele, com um sorriso maroto no rosto. - Eu li a musica que voce fez, que por sinal é muito bonita, dattebayo!

- Eu pensei que tinha perdido, assim como voce... - falou Hinata, olhando para o chao.

Naruto viu a dor refletida nos olhos da garota. Agora ele tinha certeza de que ela sofrera tanto quanto ele com a separaçao. As noites mal dormidas, as lembranças...Ele pegou o rosto dela com as maos, fazendo com que ela olhasse pra ele.

- Heii, por que isso agora, hein?! Eu to aqui, nao to? Eu to aqui por voce e pra voce, ate quando voce me quiser!!! - disse ele, com um sorriso nos labios que fez o coraçao de Hinata derreter dentro do peito.

- Pra sempre. - Foi a unica coisa que ela conseguiu dizer antes de beija-lo. Um beijo calmo, recheado de sentimentos, saudades e desculpas. Minutos depois eles tiveram que se separar em busca de ar.

Naruto olhava para o seu rosto como se quisesse memoriza-lo e Hinata fazia a mesma coisa com ele. Beijaram-se novamente, dessa vez a saudade dava lugar para a vontade contida depois de tanto tempo separados. Um beijo possessivo, cheio de desejo.

Hinata se separou do rapaz ofegante, mas com um sorriso nos labios. Se levantou e começou a andar em direçao a porta. Olhando para tras viu um Naruto a observando sem entender nada. Estendeu seu mao na direçao dele.

- Voce nao vem ?! - perguntou ela.

Mais do que depressa ele segurou sua mao e a Hyuuga voltou a andar, subindo as escadas em direçao a seu quarto.

x

Duas e quinze da manha e ele estava acordado. Olhou mais uma vez para a garota deitada a seu lado, coberta somente com um lençol ate a cintura. Nao acreditava na sorte que tinha. De repente versos começaram a se formar em sua mente e ele se levantou.

_"Quando a inspiraçao vem a gente deve simplesmente escutá-la."_ - pensou ele, enquanto vestia sua bermuda que estava no chao.

Hinata tinha uma escrivaninha em seu quarto. Naruto acendeu a luminaria que estava em cima dela, pegou papel e caneta, e começou a rabiscar as primeiras linhas da musica que se formava em sua cabeça.

Cerca de uma hora depois, ele ja se encontrava de frente ao piano. O garoto Uzumaki passou os dedos por algumas teclas e gostou do que ouviu. Pos a letra em sua frente e resolveu tentar, pra ver se saia algo bom feito aquela hora da manha.

- _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
_Eu poderia ficar acordado só para ouvir você respirar  
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
_Ver o seu rosto sorrindo enquanto você dorme  
_While you´re far away and dreaming  
_Enquanto você está longe e sonhando  
_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
_Eu poderia passar minha vida inteira nessa doce entrega  
_I could stay lost in this moment forever  
_Eu poderia me perder neste momento para sempre  
_Well, every moment spent with you  
_Todo momento que eu passo com você  
_Is a moment I treasure_  
É um momento precioso

_I don´t wanna close my eyes  
_Não quero fechar meus olhos  
_I don´t wanna fall asleep  
_Não quero pegar no sono  
_´Cause I´d miss you, babe  
_Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby  
_And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
_E eu não quero perder nada  
_´Cause even when I dream of you  
_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
_The sweetest dream will never do  
_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente  
_I´d still miss you, babe  
_E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby  
_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_  
E eu não quero perder nada

_Lying close to you  
_Deitado perto de você  
_Feeling your heart beating  
_Sentindo o seu coração bater  
_And I´m wondering what you´re dreaming  
_E imaginando o que você está sonhando

_Wondering if it´s me you´re seeing  
_Imaginando se sou eu quem você está vendo  
_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we´re together  
_Então eu beijo seus olhos e agradeço a Deus por estarmos juntos  
_And I just wanna stay with you  
_Eu só quero ficar com você  
_In this moment forever, forever and ever_  
Neste momento para sempre, para todo o sempre

_I don´t wanna close my eyes  
_Não quero fechar meus olhos  
_I don´t wanna fall asleep  
_Não quero pegar no sono  
_´Cause I´d miss you, babe  
_Porque eu sentiria a sua falta, baby  
_And I don´t wanna miss a thing  
_E eu não quero perder nada  
_´Cause even when I dream of you  
_Porque mesmo quando eu sonho com você  
_The sweetest dream will never do  
_O sonho mais doce nunca vai ser suficiente  
_I´d still miss you, babe  
_E eu ainda sentiria a sua falta, baby  
_And I don´t wanna miss a thing_  
E eu não quero perder nada

_I don´t wanna miss one smile  
_Não quero perder um sorriso  
_I don´t wanna miss one kiss  
_Não quero perder um beijo  
_Well, I just wanna be with you  
_Bom, eu só quero ficar com você  
_Right here with you, just like this  
_Aqui com você, apenas assim  
_I just wanna hold you close  
_Eu só quero te abraçar forte  
_Feel your heart so close to mine  
_Sentir seu coração perto do meu  
_And stay here in this moment  
_E ficar aqui neste momento  
_For all the rest of time_  
Por todo o resto dos tempos

- Hmm, muito bonita essa musica. É pra alguem especial ?!

Naruto olhou para tras e viu Hinata parada no batente da porta, enrolada no lençol em que estava dormindo. Ela tinha um sorriso sapeca no rosto, fato que nao passou despercebido pelo Uzumaki.

- Ah, é pra uma menina ai, sabe?! - disse ele, levantando os ombros e indo na direçao da garota.

- É mesmo ?! Hmm, bom saber. - falou, fingindo indignaçao.

- Ninguem muito importante... - disse o Uzumaki, enquanto a abraçava. - Só o amor da minha vida, dattebayo! - e lhe deu um beijo, que foi prontamente correspondido.

x

Ja na cama novamente, Hinata apoia sua testa na de Naruto. Suas respiraçoes se misturavam, assim como o suor.

- Eu te amo. - disse ela, abaixando-se e deitando sua cabeça no peito do rapaz.

- Eu tambem te amo, Hina-chan. Demais... - falou, enquanto passava uma das maos pelo cabelo da Hyuuga. - Hinata ?! - chamou Naruto.

- Hmm... - balbuciou, meio sonolenta.

- Voce quer casar comigo ??? - perguntou ele receoso.

Hinata levantou sua cabeça para encarar o rapaz. Seus olhos perolados brilhavam, mesmo com a escuridao do comodo. Nunca se sentira tao feliz em toda vida. Um sorriso se abriu em seus labios e ela lhe respondeu com um carinhoso beijo.

-----------------------------------------

N.A.: Yo,

Ta acabando...Sniff...!

Proximo cap é o ultimo galera.!

Ah, e eu tenho um pedido pra fazer: Eu nao gostei muito do ultimo cap, sabe.

Entao se alguem que ler, tambem nao gostar e tiver uma ideia melhor, pode ter certeza que ela será muito bem vinda...!

Belezinha gente.!

Brigadao por td mundo que te lendo e reviews, sim??

Bjaum

Ja nee


	15. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto e seus personagens nao me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto-ojisan. Mas se eu pedir com jeitinho, com certeza ele me arranja um Shikamaru!!!

_You're The Music In Me_

_Prologo_

Dois anos depois.

Naruto voltava de uma missao - foi designado a ir a Suna juntamente com Shikamaru, arranjar os ultimos detalhes do casamento do Nara com a Princesa da Areia, Temari - quando foi abordado por uma Sakura muito ofegante.

- Pen-sei que nao i-a te achar nun-ca baka. - disse a Haruno, colocando as maos nos joelhos, tentando normalizar a respiraçao.

- O que foi Sakura-chan ? Que pressa é essa, dattebayo ?!- perguntou o loiro, sem entender nada do que estava acontecendo.

- É a Hi-nata, Naruto. Ela ta no Hospi-tal. Seu filho vai nas-cer... - conseguiu botar pra fora a garota.

- Arigato, Sakura-chan. - disse ele, antes de concentrar mais chkra nos pés e sair correndo pelas arvores de Konoha.

**Hospital.**

- Shhh, voce está em um hospital. - disse a enfermeira de plantao, quando um mais do que escandaloso Naruto chegou gritando _"Hina-chan!!!"_ a plenos pulmoes.

- Gomen, gomen. Mais é que a minha meulher ta aqui e eu tinha que estar com ela, dattebayo! - disse preocupadissimo Naruto.

- Qual o nome? - perguntou a recepcionista

- Uzumaki Hinata.

- Hmm, Uzumaki... Uzumaki. Achei! Quarto 19 e eu devo diz... - foi interrompida pelo loiro que antes dela terminar ja estava correndo pelo hospital a procura do tal quarto 19.

...

Naruto parou em frente a porta do quarto 19, mais nao houvia gritos, choros ou algo parecido quando se esta ganhando um bebe. _"Sera que a enfermeita errou o quarto, 'ttebayo?!"_ - pensava o Uzumaki.

Quando abriu a porta viu que Hinata estava na cama, tranquilamente a balançar um "pacotinho" em seus braços.

- Voce esta atrasado... - disse ela calmamente, quando viu o loiro se aproximar.

- Gomenasai, Hina-chan. Mas hoje é só 19 de Outubro e eu acho que tava marcado pro dia 24, nao era nao?! - perguntou coçando a nuca com uma das maos, o que fez a nova mamae sorrir.

- Era sim, Naruto-kun. Mas eu acho que _ela_ estava com pressa. - disse, enquanto sorria ternamente para a criança em seus braços.

-_ Ela _???? - Sua supresa deve-se ao fato de que eles nao queriam saber o sexo do bebe. Naruto apostava que era uma menina, Hinata em um garoto. - Yess, eu acertei, dattebayo!

- Acertou sim, Naruto-kun. Nao quer carragar ?! - perguntou, ja esticando seus braços, oferecando a pequena menina ao pai.

Naruto pegou a menina nos braços, observando cada traço de seu pequenino rosto. Nao sabia dizer se era mais parecida com ele ou com a mae. Tinha os cabelos negros e os traços delicados iguais de Hinata; dele ela puxou os olhos azuis e as marquinhas caracteristicas do Uzumaki em suas buchechas. Decidiu que era uma _mistura_ bem equilibrada dos dois.

- Ja escolheu o nome, Hina-chan?! - perguntou ele, enquanto balançava a linda menina em seus braços.

- Ja, Naruto-kun, mas a gente so poe se voce gostar. Uzumaki Aika, por que ela é a nossa obra mais bonita. - disse a Sra. Uzumaki.

- Uzumaki Aika, seja bem vinda ao mundo. Eu sou seu otoo-san, Naruto que junto com aquela ali sentada na cama, que por sinal é a sua kaa-chan, Hinata, fez voce. A gente espera que voce seja muito feliz nesse mundinho e nao pense em _namorar_ tao cedo, dattebayo!!! - disse Naruto enquanto olhava para o bebe em seus braços, que abriu os pequenos olhinhos e deu um sorriso - como se entendesse o que ele estava falando - para o que agora seria o melhor pai do mundo.

---------------------------------------------------

N.A.: Yoo Minna,

Bom, como eu havia prometido, vou colocar aqui o nome das musicas, conforme aparecem, okay ?

La vai:

1. _Segredos - Frejat_

2._ Halo - Beyonce_

3. _I've Just Seen a Face - Across the Universe_

4._ Dear Prudence - Across The Universe_

5._ Be My Lady - Kris Allen_

6._ Crusin' - Huey Lewis e Gwyneth Paltron_

7._ Lose it - Eminem _[boate]

8. _Matriz - Ramires _[formatura]

9._ We belong together - Mariah Carey_

10._ You're the Music in Me - HSM 2_

11_. I Dont Wanna Miss a Thing - Aerosmith_

Prontinho...

Sugestoes para esse final sao sempre bem vindas.!

Nao esqueçam dos reviews galerinha.!

Bjinhus e ate a proxima.!

Ja nee


End file.
